


Home for the Holidays

by the_stargazing_dreamer



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: A/U, Christmas, Established Relationship, Everyone has an ideal version of Kate and she's not matching any of them, Everyone knows everyone and is involved in everyone's business, F/M, Fluff, He really isn't helping, I imagine Bethel as some small town, Kate is trying to keep Seth a secret, No culebras, Rating went up because Seth is Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stargazing_dreamer/pseuds/the_stargazing_dreamer
Summary: Kate goes home to Bethel for Christmas and explicitly tells Seth to stay back in Houston. Of course, he doesn't listen to her and shows up when she leasts expects it. The only problem is no one knows about him and she finds it difficult to keep it that way.





	1. Chapter 1

She's staring intently at pie fillings, face scrunched up in concentration as she tries to make her decision. She has the list that her mother gave her and she'll get all the ones she asked for but for once she wants something more than apple and pumpkin and cherry. 

This is why she doesn't see the person sneaking up on her and when she gets grabbed from behind, she shrieks in surprise. She jumps away, swerving around, and swings her pocketbook, much to her attacker's amusement. 

"Surprised to see me, huh, princess?"

"Seth?" Kate gapes at her boyfriend as he moves in, pressing her against pie crusts, looking ready to kiss her hungrily. "What- no!" 

She pushes him back a foot, hands on his chest, as her gaze darts up and down the empty aisle. 

"Katie, I get the feeling you don't want to be seen with me." 

"What are you doing here?" 

He was supposed to be in Houston, safe from her family and safe from the prying eyes of small town Bethel. Yet here he is, standing in the middle of the baking aisle of Fuller Foods in Bethel. 

"I had to see you." all his teasing drops away and he looks a little like a lost puppy. "Richie surprised Kisa, thus also surprising me in the process, with a trip to Hawaii for Christmas. Fuller Foods? Any relation to you?"

"My uncle. You need to go." 

"Kate, come on. Didn't you just hear me? Richie is going to Hawaii for Christmas. You're here. I'm not crashing his luau sleepover with Snake. Next best option is being with my girl."

"Shh!" she drags him to the end of the aisle, peers around both corners, then tugs him to the empty corner where the freezer section is. He pushes her against the glass, claiming the kiss she refused earlier and she tries, really tries to get him off, but she tugs him closer, opening her mouth under his. "I'm the _next_ best option?"

"You were _the_ best option but I was trying to respect your wishes."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I had Freddie tap into your GPS." he replies, then rolls his eyes at her no nonsense gaze. "I was sitting at that cute little coffee shop across the street when I saw you walk by the window. Pure coincidence."

He starts to lean in again but she keeps him at bay.

"Seth, I don't think this is a good idea." she whispers. Out the corner of her eye, she sees two women approaching and shoves him away so hard, he stumbles back and nearly knocks over an ice cream cone display. "So, if you go two aisles over, you will find the straws."

"Katherine!" one of the women smile as they approach. 

"Mrs. Appleby! It's so nice to see you!" a wide, fake smile forms on her face as she stands up straighter. 

"Your mother said you were coming home for Christmas. I am so happy I got to see you before the parties!"

"My classes ended two days ago so I came home a little sooner to give Momma a helping hand.” she laughs loudly, her cheeks aching from the sweet smile on her face. “You know how she loves to bake.” 

“Oh I know! I can’t wait for some of her apple pie. Will you be staying until the next semester starts?"

"No. I'll go back after New Year's. I - I-" she fades, trying to avoid her boyfriend’s smirking gaze. The women turn but of course, by then, he's halfway into an ice cream freezer, looking like he was innocently minding his own business. "I have to get back to work."

"Oh what do you do?"

"I manage a restaurant just outside Houston." 

"That's quite impressive! No wonder you need to get back!" 

"How are you Mrs. Winthrop?" Kate asks politely. The other woman hasn't said a word since coming over. She knows the older woman no longer likes her - not after she proved she was her own person and refused Kyle's proposal and moved to Houston for college. It just wasn't something good Christian girls did. Especially in Bethel, which is what is making this all the more tense, awkward, and terrifying. 

"I'm well Kate. You certainly seem to be doing well for yourself."

"Thank you. How is Kyle?"

"Oh he is wonderful. You know, he has been taking extra classes so he is set to graduate early. He has been the _biggest_ help to your father and the church. He's like a son to him." 

"My daddy did always like Kyle."

"You should come by and see him. I know he would love to see you."

"Oh he would." Mrs. Appleby added in a conspiratorial tone, her smile just a bit too cheerful for Kate's liking. "Once you move back from school, anything could happen."

She simply smiles, not knowing what to say without causing a town scandal. Seth is staring at her through one of the freezer doors, looking amused but also something else that she can't figure out. The women say their goodbyes and move out of the aisle. Kate watches them carefully, then approaches Seth as he shuts the door. 

"You are the biggest liar I know." he scoffs and she looks offended, hands on her hips. 

"That's real rich, especially coming from you. I didn't lie."

"You didn't? Did I give you a promotion?"

"Oh shut up."

"How come you let those two old bats push you around?"

"They did not! They are very nice women."

"Katie, they were ready to drag you in the stock room and tie you up. Are you the first person to ever cross town lines or something? I feel like I stumbled into Stepford."

"No one told you to come. Actually, I remember telling you specifically _not_ to come. We had a deal." 

"And I changed my mind. Don't worry, I won't dirty up your pure image. I'll stay out of sight." 

"Don't be like that."

"That's how I feel. Like you don't want to parade around your trash."

“You are _not_ trash. I'm doing this for you. This - it's not - we have our life back in Houston. That's who we are. This place - it's different. I know what would happen."

"The town biddies would keel over and die? Maybe I should be here. I’m like Kevin Bacon in _Footloose_.” he retorts, making her roll her eyes and shake her head. 

“No, I'll get attention that I don't want."

"How long are we going to do this? It's been a year and a half. You can't keep them and me separate forever." 

"You stick out like a sore thumb. They will passive aggressively bless you and offer peace but they will be petty and judgmental and - Uncle Jimmy!" 

"Katie, everything all right?" an older man in a button down shirt approaches from behind Seth. He eyes Seth warily and Kate panics, not sure how much he has heard. 

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just showing this - man where the Cool Whip was." 

"And we found it." Seth grabs a tub off the shelf and holds it up. 

"Right." Jimmy smiles but he eyes his niece in clear suspicion. "What's a holiday without Cool Whip?"

"That's what I always say."

"James Fuller." he holds out his hand and Seth doesn't hesitate to take it. "I don't recognize you. Are you new to town?"

"Ah- no. I'm just - passing through." 

"Oh. Well, God bless and Merry Christmas."

"Yeah, you too." 

The three exchange stares and Kate just knows her uncle is onto them.

"Kate, those meats your momma ordered came in. Why don't you let me grab that and you go pull your car around back and I'll load them up for you." it isn't phrased as a suggestion and she nods, handing her groceries over. 

"I'm glad you found your Cool Whip." she says, brushing by Seth. 

"I'm sure I'll find something tasty to put it on." 

She trips over the end of a display, glaring up at the ceiling at his cool voice, knowing there is a sexual innuendo behind it. She doesn't need any reminder of their Thanksgiving 'treat.' It would stick with her for quite some time.

She straightens herself up and walks away without another word, knowing if she looks back, he would have that stupid smirk plastered on his face and she would be forced to kiss it off. 

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Up here!"

Kate wanders further into the church and looks up into the loft where the choir performed. She smiles slightly as she sees her father fighting with the organ. 

"She giving you problems again?"

"The darn thing is out of tune. Mabel can't get the G sharp to be sharp." he grunts and tosses down the tool he is holding, then leans against the railing. "What are you doing here Katie-Cakes? Thought you were running errands for your momma."

"I was. I am. I- I needed- can we talk?"

"I'll be right down." 

She smiles gratefully as she sits down in one of the last pews and waits for him to come down. It only takes a few moments before he is sitting next to her. 

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you - do you think it's ever okay to lie?"

"Well, the Lord says a lie is a sin."

"I know but what if - what if you lied to protect someone?" 

"Katie, are you in some kind of trouble?" he looks concerned but she quickly shakes her head. 

"No. No, I'm not. I just-“ she sighs and rests her head against her hand. “Do you ever feel like there’s you but then there’s another you, who is maybe the real you, and they don’t necessarily jive?” 

He frowns and she doesn’t think he understands so she continues.

“I feel like when I’m at school, I’m - I’m happy and I feel good. But... I don’t think that Kate would… fit in so well around here.” 

“Are you in trouble?”

“No.” 

“Are you doing drugs?” 

“No.” 

“Drinking?”

“No, well some nights.” she flashes a sheepish grin and he chuckles.

“Well, you are twenty-two. Can’t stop you. Pumpkin, I’d love you no matter what. There is a certain stigma to being the preacher’s daughter, isn’t there?”

“A little.” 

“You’re a good girl - well, woman, Kate. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You know you can always come to me. I am your number one supporter.” 

 _You wouldn’t if you knew I was living in sin with a man you definitely wouldn’t approve of._  

“It’s a different atmosphere in Houston. I have more opportunities and I feel like I shouldn’t… want them. I’ve been home a day and everyone I’ve seen keeps asking me when I’m moving home and marrying Kyle.” 

“Nothing wrong with that either.” he chuckles. “I understand what you mean.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes. We’re human. We’re going to sin and make decisions that some people may not approve of. Life is a learning experience. Have I lied? Yes. I’ve been lying to your mother for the past three weekends because she thinks I’ve spent every Saturday here working on my Christmas sermon.” 

“Where were you?” 

“Fishing with your uncle and the Henderson boys.” 

“Oh Daddy.” she laughs, feeling the knot in her chest loosen. 

“I want you to do what makes you happy Katie. You’re too big for this small town. I knew when I dropped you off at college, you were a goner. That’s fine. I want you to spread your wings.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Pastor Fuller?” a voice calls out as the large door bangs shut. Kate grimaces with a sigh and Jacob pats her gently on the knee. “Oh, I didn’t mean to - Kate.” 

She turns on the pew and smiles at Kyle, standing shellshocked a few feet away. 

“Hi.” 

“I… hi. You - wow.” a goofy smile forms on his face as he quickly steps forward. He leans in to hug her, then quickly steps back. “Sorry. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” she takes pity on him and stands, allowing him to pull her against his chest. “How are you? Your mom told me you’re graduating early?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, actually I’m all done. Graduation is right after the holiday.” 

“That’s great. Congratulations.” 

“Already got a job lined up and everything.” he puffs his chest out proudly. “Mr. Gibson hired me as his new manager at the bank downtown.” 

“Wow! That’s wonderful. I’m happy for you.” 

“I even bought a house. Remember that little old shack just a few streets down from your parents? The grey one? I’ve been fixing it up on my own. Perfect spot, right between yours and mine. You should come by. I mean, that’s not very proper. I-“

“No, it’s fine. I’d love to check it out. You must be very proud.” 

“Oh I am. Say, everyone’s going to Duffy’s tonight. You should come too. It’s karaoke night.” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” she smiles slightly, embarrassed and scratches her hair gently. “It’s been so long.” 

“Everyone would love to see you.” 

“I think it’d be a great idea Katie-Cakes. Your momma and I are heading over to.” Jacob adds. He is standing a few feet away, pretending to straighten a pile of hymnals, but she knows he’s eavesdropping. 

“Alright, I’ll be there.” 

“It’ll be just like old times!” Kyle says, smiling brightly. 

“Yes it will.” she tries to sound excited. If she fails, neither of them notice. “I hate to cut this short but I have to get those groceries home before they go bad. I’ll see you tonight.” 

She is in the car a mere three seconds before she pulls out her phone and opens a message to Seth. 

_Where are you staying?_

He doesn’t respond at first and she figures he is giving her the silent treatment. By the time she finishes the short drive to her childhood home, she has a message waiting for her. 

_Twelve Oaks Inn. Room 8._


	2. Chapter 2

She is a little more than mortified when she pulls into the motel twenty minutes later. It isn't exactly within the Bethel town limits. It is considered more a part of the next town, Easton, even though it doesn't quite fall there either. But the residents of Bethel would never stand for some rundown motel that prostitutes frequented as part of their town. It would ruin the charm. Easton wasn't as prim and proper as their town was so none of those residents ever seemed to have a problem. 

She parks her Jetta next to Seth's GTO and looks around carefully before stepping out. A few girls are lounging on the steps leading up to the second floor, cigarettes hanging from both their hands. A teenage couple is making out towards the end of the building. She remembers in high school, her friends would sneak over to have a place to hook up. Oscar, the deviant motel owner, never had a problem giving anyone a room. 

"I can't believe you're staying here." she says when he opens the door. He raises his eyebrows, sweeping a hand out in a mocking gesture for her to enter.

"Well, you don't exactly have a Holiday Inn here in your quaint neighborhood. Or is your bed up for grabs?" he says challengingly. Her glare says it all. "No? Okay. So, what's the matter with this place?"

"Crazy people and druggies live here." 

"I'll fit right in."

"Haha." she rolls her eyes as he smirks and walks to the half fridge across the room. He opens the door and pulls out two beers. She sees there is the tub of Cool Whip in there as well. "That was a cover!"

"What?" he looks confused, then sees her pointing at the fridge, and chuckles. "Maybe I just like Cool Whip."

"You're a bastard."

"Careful Katie. I think I hear one of the fine, upstanding pillars of the town beginning to crumble." 

"I don't want one. I'm driving." she protests when he tries to hand her a bottle. 

"You gonna get a DUI on the twenty mile an hour speed limit? What happens? Does Andy Griffith come tearing down Main Street if you go twenty-five?"

She starts attacking him then - her tiny fists beating on his chest and arms - and she gets angrier when he has the audacity to laugh. 

"Come on, come on, stop." he manages to get his arms around her and pulls her securely against his chest. She frowns, glaring off to the side, and says nothing. "Is that how you're going to be? Did I insult Bethel?"

"You insulted me you stupid jerk!" she punches his shoulder as he chuckles again. "It's not funny!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry! I'm anxious! I didn't want to come in the first place and then you show up and - I would have been home on New Year's! Why couldn't you have stayed put?"

"So this is my fault."

"Yes! I didn't bring you! I was trying to keep you safe and in one piece."

"I think I can handle some bible thumpers. But thanks for trying to protect my virtue."

"You don't _have_ any virtue."

"Yeah and last time I checked, neither did you, so why don't you loosen up and stop looking like God is going to smite you?" he retorts, tipping his head down so they are nose to nose. Her face softens as she sighs and his smirk gives way for a gentle smile that only seems to come out for her. "Hi."

"Hi." she lets him kiss her - slow and sweet, not like their reunion in Fuller Foods. She uncrosses her arms and wraps them around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair to tug him closer. 

"There's my girl." he mutters, leaning their foreheads together. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a bitch."

"Nah, I get it. I really wasn't thinking when I got in the car and by the time I realized this was probably a bad idea, I didn't care."

"Shocker." she rolls her eyes as he snickers and kisses her again. "I don't want you staying here. Come into town. Lucy runs a great bed and breakfast."

"But then the townsfolk may see me."

"They already know about you. If you think Mrs. Appleby and Mrs. Winthrop haven't started gossiping about the dark and handsome stranger in the grocery store, you're totally wrong."

"Dark and handsome huh?" 

"Don't let it go to your head." 

"Too late." 

A knock on the door startles her and he has it open before she has a chance to find some place to hide.

"Here are those towels you requested. Oh heyyyy Katie." Oscar peers into the room and lets out a wheezy laugh. "Didn't know you were back in town. Friend of yours?"

"No."

"Ohhh. You must be helping your ma hand out those goodies."

"What?"

"Your ma. She's got her little basket of baked goods. Hey - hey Jenny!" he leans out and Kate slams the door. 

"I didn't get my towels." Seth comments. She doesn't hear him as she drags her hands through her hair and paces nervously. 

"Oh my God. Oh my God. My mom's out there." 

"She is?"

"Don't!" she throws her hand out to stop him, seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm not kidding Seth. My mom would die if she knew I was here."

"Here with me or here at Twelve Oaks? Hey, is Oscar a _Gone with the Wind_ fan or something?"

"All of the above and how the hell am I supposed to know?" she peers hesitantly out the ragged green curtain but doesn't see her mother. The opposite side of the building had a row of rooms as well. It was possible she was still over there and she had time to- "oh my God! My car is out there!" 

"I'm sure there are plenty of red Volkswagen Jettas in Bethel." 

"Nope. Just one. Definitely just one with a purple hibiscus flower hanging from the rearview mirror. _And_ she just came around. _And_ Oscar is pointing us out." 

"What's she doing here?"

"She comes to spread Christmas cheer and try and proselytize the vagrants and force them to Christmas mass."

"That's awesome."

"It is until she knocks on this door." 

"I'm going to open it."

"No!"

"I want to hear what she has to say." 

"Shut up! I'll give you the whole spiel - oh God, here she comes." she drops down onto the floor and holds her breath. 

"What are you doing tonight?"

"What?"

"What are you doing tonight? There was a Mexican restaurant a few miles outside of town. We can go over." 

"I can't. I have plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"Family plans." she says. She rises up enough to look out the window and groans, seeing her mother staring at her car. "I should have left when I had the chance."

She looks at Seth and feels somewhat guilty.

"And Kyle invited me." she admits quietly. 

"Kyle?" he crosses his arms with an amused smirk. "Tonsil Hockey in the Church Kyle?"

"Don't call him that."

"Should I be worried?"

"Absolutely not. That's why I told you. I didn't want you to find out without me not telling you." 

"Where are you going?"

"Duffy's. It's the main restaurant in town. I worked there in high- Seth, you aren't going to show up and make a scene are you?" 

"Why would I do that? If it's the only restaurant in town, I'll need to eat somewhere at some point." 

The knock on the door makes her squeal and jump up. She grabs Seth's arm as he approaches the door and shakes her head furiously as they begin to whisper at each other. 

"It would be rude not to answer."

"You're not supposed to open the door to strangers. Seth, please!"

His eyes flicker between her terrified expression and the door, where Jenny knocks a third time. Kate takes the moment to kiss him hard, hoping that would distract him. He pulls away from her with a quiet laugh.

"Nice tactic."

"Baby, I am begging you. If you ever want to see me alive again, do not open the door." 

"I won't." he finally agrees and she feels a weight lift off her chest. 

"Thank you." she whispers. He kisses her forehead as he hugs her and she sighs as she hides her face in his chest. 

"I was messing with you. Lighten up, okay? You feel like you're going to drop dead."

"I have to get out of here." she slips away, missing the look on his face, and looks out the window again. Her mother isn't there. "The next unsuspecting soul must have let her in. Now's my chance." 

"Am I going to see you at some point?"

"I don't know when I'll -" she stops and turns to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"You got nothing to apologize for."

"Things are just ... different here."

"You don't think I'd fit in?"

"Definitely not." she replies with a little laugh. "I'll try and get over at some point. Try and head over to the bed and breakfast. You're gonna catch an STD in this place." 

“That bad huh?” 

“I think so.” she crosses the small space between them and kisses him. “I’ll see you. I love you. I’ll text you later.”

He doesn't get a chance to say anything because she is already creeping out the door, looking like some novice spy as she practically ducks and rolls to her car. 

"Nice to see you too Katie." he mutters, watching her drive away from the window. His hands go to his pockets and he leans against the wall, trying not to feel like a dejected teenaged girl. 

* * *

She tries to be quiet when she gets back home. From the looks of things, no one else was there but she always had to be careful. There were plenty of places that were within walking distance of their house. 

"Mom?" a voice rings out when she shuts the door. 

"Scott?" she walks further into the house and raises her eyebrows at the sight of her brother chomping into a large sandwich at the kitchen table. 

"Kate. I wasn't expecting you. Not yet at least." he looks just as surprise but stands and they exchange a hug. 

"I'm so glad you're here." she mumbles, holding him tightly. "It's all a mess."

"It usually is." 

"Seth's here."

"Where? Why didn't you tell me? Did the shit hit the fan yet?"

"No. He's over at Twelve Oaks." she tells him the details of her day and he can't help but snicker at most parts. 

"It isn't funny. Scott, if he comes around, you cannot act like you know him. If Momma and Daddy found out that you've been in on this, you'll be in trouble."

"In on what? I'm not the one secretly dating him. So I met the guy a couple of times."

"You've been lying."

"I never lied. I played dumb. There's a difference. And what are you going to do if Seth comes by? Play dumb and be the kind, charitable young lady you are?" 

"I- I don't know! This is his fault. I haven't had time to come up with a story."

"I don't know why you've been stringing everyone along like this for as long as you have anyway. If you love him as much as you apparently say, I'd think you would tell them."

"There's a time and a place. This week is not that time or place."

"Kate, Seth is never going to change. Mom and Dad are never going to change either. If you intend on staying with him, they're going to have to meet eventually. Honestly, I don't think you're being fair to him." 

"You don't even like him. Stop taking his side."

"I never said I didn't like him. He's an asshole but if I were him, I would have been done with your shit a long time ago. What do you have on him that he's willing to stay around and act like your dirty little secret?" 

"Nothing!"

"So he's just a little bitch like I always thought. All those tough guys are usually overcompensating for something."

"I don't know why I tell you anything." 

* * *

He tells himself he is not going to cause trouble. He pulls his car into the gravel parking lot and groans as he stares at the building in front of him. The place is so damn hokey, he can barely stand it. But he will because _Kate_. He rubs his hands over his ryes and can just hear Richie mocking him. 

_You two are like Danny and Sandy._

He ignores the voice and climbs out of his car, slamming the door behind him. Large windows border the building and he can see how crowded the restaurant is. For a small town like Bethel, he is surprised that so many people would be there. Then he sees the sign - **Karaoke Night - Dec. 22 - Half Priced Apps and Drinks**. 

Well at least there was that. He walks inside and the hostess smiles prettily as she eyes him up and down. 

"Hi, how many?"

"Just me." the restaurant is split into two rooms - booths and tables to his left and then more tables to his right with a door that opened out into a patio. He immediately sees Kate at a round table in the room to the right and he notices the bar is in there as well. "I'll sit at the bar."

"Not a problem. Cassie will take care of you." 

“Thanks.” the old Seth would have winked or made a flirty comment at her obvious staring but his eyes are locked on his girlfriend, who hasn’t noticed his presence yet. He sits on a stool near the end of the bar. Not many others are sitting there, just a couple old timers who do not acknowledge him. 

A man in his fifties is busy setting up the karaoke system on the opposite side of the room. The tables are filled with families and high school students on dates. Kate’s table is the largest in the room, sitting eight people. He recognizes Jacob and Jenny immediately from the pictures he's seen. Scott is on Kate’s left, busy looking down at his phone. A girl is to his left, smiling and giggling as she tries and fails to keep his attention. He recognizes the other woman as one of the women from the food store that afternoon. 

He then puts two and two together. He remembers Kate calling her Mrs. Winthrop and he knows from Richie’s Facebook snooping that Kyle’s last name is Winthrop and he is seated on Kate’s right, looking like she hung the moon and the stars. He smirks and sets his cellphone on the counter.

“What can I get you handsome?” 

He looks away to the blonde smiling at him from behind the counter. 

“You must be Cassie.” 

“My reputation precedes me.” 

“Only to the hostess’s stand. I’ll have a whiskey for now.” 

“Coming right up.” 

She turns away and he takes the moment to tap out a text. He normally hates it but it’ll be an easy form of communication over the next few days. 

* * *

Kate knows she is laying it on thick as she laughs loudly at Kyle’s joke. Her parents are smiling at her from across the table, obviously happy at this turn of events. Scott keeps throwing her looks that she ignores. It’s only one night. She can pretend for one night and she’s really not even pretending. She’s just being the kind, polite preacher’s daughter she always had been. 

She feels her phone buzz on her thigh and she glances down to see the notification. It’s from Seth - not that it says his name. She changed his name in her contacts in case anyone happened to look at her phone. 

_You need chaperones on your date?_

She frowns and looks up. She spots him immediately at the bar, recognizing the broad span of his shoulders in the tight Henley he has on. At least he wasn’t in a suit. He had enough sense to blend in to the crowd. 

He turns and lifts his glass at her when he sees her watching him. 

“Kate!” her attention is grabbed by Duffy, the owner of the restaurant and her old boss, once he finishes setting up the karaoke. “I thought I saw you sitting over here. You look great sweetheart.” 

She smiles as she stands and accepts his hug. 

“It’s been a long time Duffy.” 

“Too long. I know you’re going to sing a few songs, right?” 

“I don’t know.” she laughs a little awkwardly, “I don’t really -”

“Oh come on, you used to flit around here, singing at the top of your lungs. Come on, for old time’s sake.” 

“You should.” Kyle nudges her gently and Duffy crows loudly. 

“Kyle’s here too? Really like old times.” 

“Don’t worry Duff, I’ll get her up there.”  

"You two used to have the most wonderful duets." Mrs. Winthrop says. She and Jenny share a wistful smile at the memory. Scott kicks Kate under the table but she simply smiles because she doesn't know what else to do.

"Does everyone know what they want to eat?" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus Christ." Seth groans as Kyle starts his third song and rubs his hands over his face. Cassie chuckles as she leans on the counter in front of him. "Sorry, is that not allowed here?"

"Oh don't worry. You won't offend me."

"You know," he pushes his glass forward and she refills it for him, "I was surprised that this was a decent place to eat. Even better to drink."

"Not used to small towns huh?"

"Not my style."

"So what are you doing here then?"

He smirks and drains his glass, then turns slightly and points at Kyle. "Does he do this every week?"

"No. See that girl over there?" she nods in Kate's direction. "Kate and Kyle were high school sweethearts. I suppose he never really got over her."

"Huh. Kate and Kyle." he repeats, hating the way their names roll rhythmically off his tongue. "So what, he's trying to woo her?"

"A poor attempt at it."

"Definitely." he stares Kyle down over the top of his glass and glances at Kate. She won't look at him and he wonders briefly if she is angry he showed up.

* * *

For the record, Kate is not angry. She knows if she looks at the bar again, someone would question her. She knows if she does not keep her eyes on Kyle during his multiple renditions, someone would notice she didn't give him her full attention. And okay, it wasn't the greatest feeling in the world to see Cassie practically hanging off of her boyfriend.

Her phone buzzes and she taps the screen, then rolls her eyes.

_He reminds me of that nerdy asshole from Dirty Dancing._

**I suppose that makes you Patrick Swayze.**

_No shit Sherlock._

**You can't dance.**

_Or sing. Apparently not a requirement in this place._

She glances over at him and they finally lock gazes. He is smirking behind his glass and she feels her stomach swoop. Why the hell did he have to look so damn good? He was literally sitting on a bar stool. There was nothing sexy about that. But he was, the way he was lounging against the counter like he didn't have a care in the world, and she was not allowed to touch. That was making this at least ten times worse.

"You're drooling." Scott hisses, nudging her roughly in the leg. She jumps, jolted out of her reverie and turns back to Kyle. Her phone buzzes again.

_Just realized you're literally in the fucking corner. Nobody puts Baby in a corner._

"Oh my God. If you're going to sit and giggle over each other's texts, you might as well just stand up and go talk to him." Scott whispers. Kate glares at him and puts her phone down after she sends Seth back a few kissing, winking emojis.

"Thanks. Thank you." Kyle smiles slightly as he adjusts the microphone stand. There is a smattering of applause around the room. "So before I go, I want to do one last song. How many of you knew Katie Fuller was here tonight?"

She blushes as a bunch of people cheer and whistle. She groans inwardly, knowing what was coming next.

"I want her to come up here. Come on, Kate, just like old times." he's smiling at her so wide and both their families are staring at her and she knows Seth is staring. She can feel his eyes burning into her skin. She smiles weakly and stands, rubbing her palms against her jeans, as she walks up to him.

* * *

"She doesn't look like she likes the attention." Seth comments. Cassie scoffs and wipes down another glass.

"Please. You should have seen the way she used to prance around here, like she was a gift from God or something. Suppose that's what you get for being the preacher's daughter."

"Really?"

"She just has that Miss Goody Two Shoes act going and everyone acts like she's wonderful. I'm surprised they didn't roll out the red carpet for her. Katie-Cakes can do no wrong. She and Kyle are a match made in Heaven."

He takes a drink at that, trying to cover his frown. Despite her nervousness, Kate was giggling along with Kyle as they sang their way through some Rascal Flatts song he heard her play in their apartment. She looks happy, he realizes with a sinking sensation. She looks at ease and is enjoying this kid's company.

* * *

Kate sees the way Seth is watching her. He tries to hide it - just like when he tried to hide how much he hated her study partner Rafa. This is worse. Rafa had never been her boyfriend. Rafa had never asked her to marry him.

She feels absolutely awful and awkwardly side hugs Kyle when they finish the song and he goes to grab her. She continues to smile, just so she doesn't make a scene. She's grateful she's holding the microphone to clench down on when she sees Cassie leaning across the counter to Seth, her ample cleavage nearly in his nose. Not that he notices. He is busy staring at his phone, tapping at the screen. Her phone hasn't buzzed so he isn't texting her.

Her heart twists at the sight. She remembers how Seth was when they first met. Women were a commodity to him and seemed to rotate in and out of his life continuously due to his looks and charm. It wasn't odd to find him flirting or eyeing someone up. The fact that he was immune to Cassie's charms showed how much they had changed. He was loyal to a fault and here she was giggling and hanging on another guy.

The diners are chanting her name, requesting another song, and Kyle steps away, gesturing for her to go solo. She tries to protest but then looks at Seth again.

"One more! That's it!" she exclaims, turning to the book of songs. She flips through the pages, trying to decide on a song. When she finds it, she smiles and points it out to Duffy. He gives a knowing smirk as he programs the karaoke machine. As the music starts, she realizes what most of the people are going to think. The only one that matters is Seth though. She hopes he understands - he usually does - and keeps her eyes on him as he watches her.

She can't stare too long- someone may wonder why she's serenading the stranger in the back - but his laser stare softens as she begins to sing the lyrics. She smiles and closes her eyes, allowing the music to wash over her.

* * *

He's a dick. Not that it is some huge, sudden revelation. He's known that forever but he knows better than to question Kate. He tries to remain nonchalant as she sings - LeAnn Rimes, he's heard her play her music enough to recognize the song - and he understands the meaning behind her choice.

_"In your eyes, I find the answers to my questions. In your arms, yeah, I found the world I've waited for. In your touch, found everything I ever needed. I need nothing more. Always dreamed of the day, when my dream would find me, now my dream's beside me. You are in my life."_

"Howdy."

He raises an eyebrow as Scott sidles up to the bar. He smiles at Cassie and orders a Corona.

"Aren't you breaking the number one golden rule or something?"

"I'm ordering a beer. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Got it."

"I do have a suggestion though."

* * *

"Do you have any plans tomorrow? Maybe with Kyle?"

Kate sighs inwardly as she kneads the cookie dough. Jacob sends a sympathetic look in her direction as Jenny continues to pry.

"Ah, I don't know yet. I might just hang around here. One of my professors already sent the syllabus for next semester, I might start something."

"Kate, it's Christmas! You don't need to hide away in your schoolwork. Scott and Jessica were going to go up to the lake. Kyle mentioned he wanted to go. I think it would be nice if y'all went."

"How about we just get these cookies done and I'll decide tomorrow?"

"He is always asking about you."

"I know."

"He's a good boy Katie."

"Yes."

"I'm home!" Scott's voice calls out as the door slams.

"We're in the kitchen!" Jacob calls back. His footsteps come down the hall and Kate is busy focusing on the cookies that she doesn't look up at first. "Oh. Hello."

She glances up from behind her hair and straightens up, eyes wide at the sight of Seth standing next to Scott. She is grateful her back is to her parents as her eyes dart from her brother to her boyfriend but they both just smile innocently.

"This is Seth... my friend. Seth, these are my parents Jacob and Jenny... and my sister Kate."

"Nice to meet you." he extends his hand to Kate first and she stares at it briefly and almost laughs at the absurdity of it all.

"Likewise."

"I know this is unexpected but he uh, he has nowhere else to go and uh, I was thinking he could spend Christmas with us."

Jacob and Jenny share a bewildered look as Jacob clears his throat.

"Of course. We have plenty of room. You're a good man son, always caring about others and doing what the Lord would want."

Scott smiles, ignoring the way Kate is staring him down. 

"Y'all are just too kind." Seth drawls, thick with an accent she has never heard from him. "I really do appreciate this." 

"Think nothing of it. A friend of Scott is a friend of us all." Jacob smiles. "We're glad to have you."

"I'll go set up the guest room. Scott, why don't you come with me and we can show your friend around." Kate says. She phrases it as a suggestion but both men know it is an order and they know her well enough not to disobey. 

They are all smiles as they go upstairs, missing the way their mother watches them carefully, and do not speak until they are in the guest room. Kate closes the door carefully, inhales a deep breath, and rounds on the boys. 

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously I do not own Dirty Dancing and the song Kate sings is called 'Feels Like Home.'


	4. Chapter 4

"No seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Seth lifts his hands and Kate slams her own onto her hips, disbelief in her eyes. "It was his idea!"

"You went along with it!" Scott argues.

"I didn't think your parents were going to let a total stranger who could be anyone sleep in their house!"

"Oh, Scott was counting on that." Kate says, turning her glare to her brother. "He knows that they would never refuse a poor soul in need. You heard Daddy. A friend of Scott's is a friend of all of us. They would trust you with their lives since they think Scott picked you up during his year long mission! Like you're some good Christian boy spreading the Lord's word!"

"Wait, mission?" Seth shakes his head, like he doesn't quite understand.

"Yes Seth. Scott told our parents he took a year off of school to take part in a mission."

"I thought you were in a band."

"I am."

"Ah." A knowing grin forms on Seth's face. "Well, the Fuller kids are just full of surprises. Who would have thought you'd turn out so devilish? You got a secret boyfriend and you got a secret band. This is just fucking fabulous."

"And about to come tumbling down. Why would you ever think this is a good idea?"

"It's a better idea than either of you had." Scott rolls his eyes. "You know, you should be thanking me since now you'll actually be able to spend Christmas together."

"Yeah, acting like complete strangers towards one another! You totally did not listen to me!"

"Hold on. You said I couldn't let them know that I knew you and Seth were dating. They have no idea you know each other."

"And how long do you think that's going to last?"

"Sweetheart, I'm the biggest conman you know and you've already kept this up for _nearly. Two. Years._ " Seth flicks his hand towards the door and Scott disappears through it, leaving them alone. "Kate,"

"No. No." she steps back, hand in the air but he keeps walking towards her until her back is against the wall. "Nuhuh. You are not going to charm and kiss your way out of this."

"Can I at least try?"

"No."

"Because you know I'll win." he winks and she growls at him, tugging towards her. They don't get to kiss though and her face drops.

"Kate, do you need help with the bed?" Jenny calls and she sounds closer than either of them expected.

"No, I'm fine." she calls back, waiting for her footsteps to fade downstairs. When they do, she sighs and leans her head against the wall with her eyes closed. She feels Seth's hands on her face a few moments later.

"If you want me to leave, I will." he whispers. She shakes her head as she feels his mouth ghost over hers. As angry as she is, she is glad she will be able to see him.

"Just no funny business."

"Scout's honor."

"You know when you say things like that, I know you don't mean it." she mumbles. He chuckles, his mouth curving into a grin against hers.

There's not much time for funny business that night. Her parents go to bed early and Seth settles into his room, feigning exhaustion but _he is so appreciative and thank y'all so much_ and Kate can see her father seems impressed already. Part of her is ready to confess, relieved that her father likes him but the other part knows it is only an act and once the real Seth came out, he would be dropped like a hot potato.

* * *

She is in a deep sleep, dreaming about a nice warm beach, with the sun in her face and Seth next to her. It feels so good, so real, when he kisses her and she thinks she has it bad. That she can't go a few days without touching him.

"Kate, wake up."

She sighs, stretching, and feels her body bump into another. Her eyes immediately pop open and she jumps back, startled, to find her boyfriend squished into her childhood, twin sized bed.

"Shh, shh." he cuddles her when he sees she is ready to yell. He kisses her again but she pushes him back.

"You need to get out of here." she whispers harshly.

"It's okay. I locked the door."

"You think that's going to make a difference? They can hear everything! These walls are paper thin."

"I guess that means you'll just have to be quiet." he shoots back, lifting his eyebrows challengingly at her. Her mouth opens, annoyance radiating off her, and he takes advantage of the situation to kiss her. She's done the instant his tongue slides against hers. She wants so badly to kiss him back but she's supposed to be the good one here and - she groans quietly and presses closer to him, just so she gets a small piece of him. "Come on Katie, tell me how it doesn't turn you on trying to sneak around your daddy's back."

"It doesn't."

"You sure?" he looks so smug she could hit him. "There's no thrill in breaking the rules?"

"None." her voice squeaks as he slithers down the bed and closes his mouth around the peak of her left breast. He walks his fingers down the stretch of her torso, light and ticklish, then snaps the band of her underwear playfully.

"Are you really sure?"

"Seth," there is a whine in her voice as he slips his hand inside. The smugness grows as he feels how wet she is.

"Or were you just having a nice dream about me?"

"Who says it was about you?"

He laughs against her stomach, slowly making his way down until he is kneeling off the bed. He hooks hands around her knees and tugs her towards him. She slides down cooperatively, heart pounding as he strokes her through the thin material.

"This is a really bad idea."

"I think you miss me."

"Not really. I had a lot of peace and quiet before you showed up."

"Sounds boring. Did Kyle ever make you come like I do?" he drags her underwear down and she lifts her hips to help him, sputtering in shock.

"What? No! Jesus, Seth!"

"Good." there is a rough quality to his voice as he presses his face against her. She shoves her index finger into her mouth, biting down as he licks and sucks on her. His hands are gripping her hips tightly, squeezing bruises into her skin, marking her as his.

"I'm sorry." she gasps, driving her other hand into his hair. He pauses briefly, eyes raising to see her. She pushes herself onto her elbows and looks down at him. "I'm sorry about Kyle. I'm just being friendly. If he- I can't control how he feels. Or how everyone in town is plotting our wedding."

"You could - never mind." he lowers his face but she stops him again.

"Seth, I love you. I chose you."

There is a long pause before he mumbles "I know." and continues to go down on her. Whatever brief moment of tension was between them disappears as be brings her closer to coming. She is desperately trying to keep quiet but soft moans and whimpers are constantly breaking free. She tries to keep cool but he is too damn good at this and when he mumbles, "Come for me Katie" she does, pressing a pillow against her face to muffle her cries.

He is smirking when he pulls it away, kissing her and entering her at the same time. He swallows her groan as she rocks up against him. They move in tandem, starting off slow and gradually gaining momentum. She is somewhat aware that their movements are causing her headboard to whack rhythmically against the wall. At this point, she doesn't care. It's Scott's room on the other side and he deserves it. After all, wasn't this his master plan?

"Oh my God." she moans low, arching slightly as he lifts her leg higher on his hip, changing their angle. "Yeah, oh God, Se- babe, yes, right there. Just - don't stop. Mm, Jesus Christ."

"You take the Lord's name in vain?" he struggles to make the sentence coherent but he has to tease her. She sinks her teeth into his shoulder in response, groaning into his skin.

"I can't- I-" she's close to coming and he slows down, making her whine softly. He's torturing her, dragging this out until he can't any longer. "Seth,"

"Look at me baby. I want to watch you come." he strokes the side of her face gently and her eyes flitter open, locking on his. He stills in his movements, suddenly transfixed by her, and she lifts her hips, trying to find that sweet sensation. "I love you."

"Love you too." she whispers as he starts moving again. Her nails are digging into his back and she's trying to keep her eyes open. But then he reaches between them and his thumb presses against her and she comes with soft sob.

"That's it. God, you're so fucking gorgeous Katie. I love seeing you like this - especially knowing I'm the only one who can make you this way."

He comes shortly after and collapses down, keeping his weight mostly off her. She begins to press soft kisses to his shoulder and collarbone as they both come down from their high.

"Oh, fuck."

"What?"

"Didn't use a condom."

She pauses, gnawing on her lip.

"It doesn't matter." she whispers.

"Kinda does."

"It's already occupied."

"What?" he lifts his head in confusion and she stares at him with a nervous, teary expression. "Wait. What?"

"Remember when I had bronchitis a few weeks back? The antibiotics can mess with the birth control. I didn't think anything of it because the chances of it actually happening are low and you used a condom. But apparently we are the .01%."

"Wait - you're - we're-"

She nods, sniffling. He blinks, his jaw slack in shock as he stares at her. After a moment, he moves down and is face to face with her flat belly. He touches it gently, with some sort of reverence, then he leans in and presses his face against her, kissing her. She burst into silent tears, stroking her hands over his hair.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." he quickly is back by her head, kissing her soothingly. She feels a tear slip off his face and onto hers and she squeezes him tightly. "I love you so much baby."

"You're not mad?"

"No. If I- if I've ever given - no. When I just said, oh fuck, it's because of you. I don't want you to feel pressured or rushed or - I'm fine with it. I'm more than fine with it. You still have school and if you have other things, as long as you're fine, I'm fine. If you weren't fine, that's fine too."

"Stop saying fine."

"Fine. No, I mean, sorry, okay. When did you find out? Why didn't you say anything?"

"The night before I left. I didn't want it hanging over our heads and us being apart all week."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just - not the ideal time, you know? But when is there an ideal time? And now, I need to- I don't know what I'm going to tell my parents." she brings her hands up and covers her face, missing how his smile disappears.

"We could tell them the truth."

"Yeah. And watch you get strung up in the town square? No thanks. I'd actually like my child to know its father. I don't know. I just-"

"We'll figure something out." he mutters, slipping off her and turning them both on their side. He spoons her from behind, trying to get comfortable in the small spot. "Kate, I love you. I mean it. Honest to God I do. Whatever - whatever you decide, I'm there 100%."

* * *

He feels like he is breaking some cardinal rule the next morning when he sneaks into kitchen. Kate is alone, flipping pancakes as she sings along to the radio. He walks up behind her and squeezes her shoulders gently.

"Hey." he kisses the back of her head and she smiles, not slipping away for once.

"You are treading dangerous waters Gecko."

"Worth the risk."

"Yeah? That why you snuck out of my room in the wee hours of the morning?" she turns her head and giggles at his embarrassed look, then presses a kiss against his cheek. "My mom went to volunteer at the hospital and my dad is in the shower. You're safe for now."

"I'll enjoy myself then." he turns her and cups her face in his hands, then plants a sweet kiss on her mouth. "Good morning."

"Morning. We should step away from the window though."

"Why?"

"Anyone could be looking in."

"Funny."

"It's cute that you think I'm joking." she laughs as she heads footsteps on the stairs and pulls away from him. "Sit. This is almost ready."

He obeys, watching her with what he hopes is a casual gaze.

"Look at the early risers." her father greets cheerfully. "Katie, are you making breakfast?"

"Just a few things." she replies, accepting the kiss he plants on her cheek. She turns with a plate of French toast that she places directly in front of Seth.

"You didn't have to do that. French toast, pancakes, and eggs?"

"And bacon." she sets the other plates down and sits between them.

"These are my favorite." Seth mutters, grabbing two pieces of the toast. Kate stares at him over her orange juice as Jacob tilts his head. "I mean in general. I'll have to see how yours compare."

"Well, if you consider yourself a French toast connoisseur, Katie-Cakes makes the best this side of the Mississippi." he chuckles, then winks. "Probably the other side too but I haven't gotten there yet."

"Daddy, you're not the most objective judge in the world."

"If you and your brother stopped being so wonderful, I'd stop bragging."

Kate smiles but Seth can see the strain in her eyes as she processes the statement.

"It's what parents do best. I'm sure yours would agree Seth."

"Ah, not too sure about that. I wasn't close to my parents before they died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No worries. It was a long time ago."

"See, your cooking is so marvelous that it woke the sleeping beast." Jacob points suddenly as Scott staggers in, hair mussed, and scratches his stomach. "Morning son."

"Mm." he grunts as he drops down at the table and leans his head on his hand.

"Coffee?" Kate smiles brightly at him as she holds the pot out. He pours himself a mug, then takes a long sip.

"So how'd everyone sleep? It was nice having you two home in your own beds again. Seth, how'd the guest room treat you?"

"Slept like a baby, sir."

"Beats sleeping in a dorm room." Kate replies. Scott stares her down, something akin to annoyance on his face.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard your bed moving a lot - like you were ... in distress."

"What?" she laughs slightly even though her glare means murder. "I slept great. Maybe I was dreaming."

"Yeah, I bet."

"How come you're not eating?" Jacobs asks, suddenly realizing she was the only one with a plate. Kate shrugs, waving a hand.

"Not really hungry."

"You need to eat." Seth blurts out, quite protectively, and draws all three pairs of eyes to him. "I mean, you... you worked so hard on it."

"I'll be fine. I'll get something later. I just don't have much of an appetite right now."

"You feel okay?" Jacob asks and Kate nods with a smile.

"Seth just has a hero complex." Scott says. "He's the protector of women everywhere."

"Sounds like quite the catch."

"Hopefully my girlfriend agrees."

"I'm sure she appreciates it." Kate replies with a smile. Jacob is busy taking a bite so Seth winks at her and she giggles as Scott rolls his eyes. "Why are you rolling your eyes? As a fellow female, I know I would love if I had a boyfriend who cared that much about me."

"Well, keep playing your cards right and you'll have Kyle back in no time." Jacob comments, wiping his mouth on a napkin. Scott snorts as Kate's face falls. "So, Seth, where is the lucky lady?"

"Oh, she's spending Christmas with her family. I... wasn't invited."

"Is it a new relationship?"

"No. Nearly two years."

Before anything else can be said, the front door opens and Jenny is calling cheerfully out to her family.

"Hello! I hope everyone is still not in bed! I have a lot of packages to be brought in!"

Jacob is the first to stand and walks out into the hall.

"Everyone better knock it off!" Kate hisses, shooting glares at them.

"Did you really have to have sex?" Scott complains.

"You don't know that!"

"I heard everything!" he exclaims, then puts on a high, airy voice. " _Oh Seth, please, yes!_ "

"Hey, I wouldn't piss your sister off." Seth warns, seeing how Kate narrows her eyes at Scott and throws a regular piece of toast at him. It hits him squarely in the chest but he disregards it, allowing it to drop to the tiled floor.

"You two better come on out and help!" Jacob calls.

"Everyone just be cool. You," Kate points a finger at her brother, a warning, to which he rolls his eyes, "be cool."

"Oh I'm cool. Ten bucks says you two ruin it before I do. Especially if you keep that up. I think the whole neighborhood heard you." he strides from the room and they slowly stand to follow.

"Stay here. I'll help them."

"It's not a big deal."

"I don't want you lifting anything."

"Seth, I find your concern very endearing but stop. For one, I'm not your baby mama right now. Two, you will drive me absolutely insane. You need to be cool too."

"I'm cool." he insists as they walk together into the foyer. His blood immediately begins to boil as soon as they reach the door. So much for being cool.

"Kate!" Kyle's face perks up like an eager puppy when he sees her through the door. He drops the bag he is holding on the floor and pulls her into a hug.

"Kyle was at the hospital volunteering too." Jenny explains. "He was kind enough to help me finish my errands and come back, since he was coming here anyway."

"He was?"

"Yes- to go with you and Scott to the lake."

"Right." Kate nods with a smile, avoiding the look Seth is giving her as Kyle squeezes her shoulder.

"Now that Seth is here, he can come too." Scott adds. "We'll have a great time."

"It'll be the best." Kate says, heart pounding at the prospect. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Can I come in?"

Kate looks up as she hears her bedroom door creak open. Her mother stands there with a smile and she nods. Jenny looks grateful for that and steps inside, closing the door behind her.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you before you left with the others."

"Okay." she feels her stomach turn nervously, watching as she sits on the edge of her bed with the same smile. It's the smile she's seen her give the less fortunate, or someone she would give aid to.

"Oh, Katie, I don't even know where to start." she sighs after a few moments of silence.

"The beginning?"

"Don't get cute with me."

"Mom."

"Kate, listen to me. I know - about you and Seth."

"What about me and Seth?"

"Kate." the look she receives is reproachful and she sighs. "We both know that that car parked in front of our house is the same car that was parked next to yours at that... seedy motel."

Her tongue darts out over her lips and she crosses her arms in front of her chest. Her mother merely stares at her, clearly waiting for her to say something.

"Scott asked me to check on him." she says quietly.

"And you ran into him at the store?" Jenny lifts her eyebrow and Kate looks down at the floor, unable to continue to look her in the eye. She knew someone would talk. She just didn't expect it to be so soon. "Coincidence or are you going to lie right to my face again?"

"Momma,"

"You have never been a liar Katie. Why are you doing this now?"

"I'm not-" she starts but stops, seeing the pointed look she gets. She keeps her mouth open, not sure how to proceed. "I-"

"I always thought that you would come to me no matter what." Jenny twists the ring around her finger. "I understand."

"It's not-"

"I'm not angry sweetheart."

"What?"

"No." she shakes her head. "I'm... sad that you felt you couldn't come to me. So I had to wonder why you wouldn't."

"It wasn't you or anything like that." Kate says, somewhat anxiously and hastily. Jenny looks surprised that she would say something like that.

"I never thought it was. I knew you had to be involved with something that was wrong."

"Oh." she deflates a little, cheeks turning red. She thought her mother would blame herself, for how she was raised. Instead, she knew she could do no wrong.

"Katie, I understand that you might feel an urge to branch out and test the waters. That's fine. I pray that while you're away at school, you remember to keep your morals and have good decision making. You're human. You are not infallible. But I don't want you corrupting yourself."

"Momma, I don't think you understand."

"I do. Sit down," she pats the area next to her and Kate sits slowly, her brow furrowed as Jenny takes her hand. "I do understand. I was your age once. I remember wanting to break free and see the world and find a great love. I had someone that was very good to me and was kind and loving and would have been the best choice anyone could pick. I thought I wanted more and when I had the opportunity, I searched out another. I found it - this deep, passionate, amazing feeling with a tall, dark, and handsome stranger."

"Okay, so you found Daddy." she says, smiling slightly. She has a feeling this story is going to turn upside down, which Jenny confirms with a soft, pitying laugh.

"No. I went back to your daddy. After a while, that feeling that you think is so wonderful and perfect, that lust - it's going to burn out and you're left with nothing. Lust is the devil's work. It makes us do... things we wouldn't normally do. He had his vices. There were other women I'm sure. I was left holding the pieces. A real relationship is build on trust and understanding and builds its way up from there. When you find that, it is going to be unbreakable. I want you to realize that sooner rather than later. I say these things because I don't want you to get hurt. You're such a smart girl Kate and I know you'll make the right decision."

"The right decision?"

"There are people who are made to raise a family with, build a home with. Some people just don't have it in them. You want to think about what's best for the future. You can't think about right now. Actions have consequences. It's better that you realize that now than down the road." Jenny smiles as she strokes Kate's hair away from her face. "Kyle has laid a wonderful foundation. You know him. You care for him. He's somebody who would be able to take care of you. You have the same morals and beliefs. You need the whole package- not just a pretty face and a nice body."

"Why- why-" she struggles to find a question through all the ones rolling through her mind. She has the feeling she is on the verge of tears. "Why didn't you say anything yesterday?"

"I hoped you would come clean. We all sin Katie. What matters is that we atone for them. You can have your fun but at the end of the day, you know where you belong." she leans in and kisses the side of her head gently. "I love you sweetheart. I just want what's best for you. It's easy to get side tracked when you don't have your support system. We are all willing to forgive you. It'll be water under the bridge. Something we can chalk up to as some crazy college adventure. Now, you need to get going. How about I braid your hair for you?"

By the time she gets downstairs, the others are outside. Jessica has arrived, bringing along her friend Tiffany, who Kate had never been fond of and really isn't fond of now as she sees her staring Seth down like a piece of meat. He doesn't seem to notice. He's watching Kate carefully from behind his sunglasses. She can feel his gaze burning into her skin, knowing something was wrong.

"We all aren't going to fit in one car." Scott says. "I can take Jess and Tiffany."

"I'll take Kate." Kyle immediately offers. Kate can see Seth's eyes narrow, even behind his shades.

"I'll come with. No point in taking three cars."

"Oh yeah, no problem." he smiles cheerfully, always willing to please. Scott glances at Kate but she slides her sunglasses on and ignores them all. She climbs into the front seat of Kyle's Ford Explorer and sees her mother smiling from the bay window of their home. Seth gets in the backseat, mumbling something under his breath, and they wait as Kyle and Scott discuss the intended route outside.

"You okay?" he puts his hand on the seat, behind her shoulder so no one will see his fingers brush her arm. "We don't have to go."

"Yes we do. I'm fine." she stays facing forward. Kyle gets in, smiling as he turns the key in the ignition. The radio blasts to life with a rendition of _O Holy Night_. The song ends and the DJ comes on, a kind sounding woman praising the Lord and promising she'll be right back after the commercial. The station's jingle plays- some Christian rock station he would never have known about. Seth holds back his groan and settles into his seat.

"When was the last time you went up to the lake?" Kyle glances at Kate. She shakes her head slightly.

"Maybe last Easter." she replies softly. She has her eyes shut behind her glasses, as if closing them will stop the tears from flowing. She doesn't know what she is crying about. She didn't expect anything less from her parents. She was an idiot to think this would all work out somehow. Now, she was in an even bigger mess and her web of lies was spinning out of control.

"They finished renovating the park. It looks amazing." his hand migrates from the steering wheel to hers, which is resting on the console. Seth leans forward, clearing his throat, and Kate pulls her hand away to scratch her nose.

"So what's the deal with this lake thing?" he asks. Kyle looks surprised to see him hanging between the seats.

"Uh- it's where we hang out. Could you put your seat belt on?"

"Oh sure. Sorry." he sits back and snaps the belt on. "I think I'd be okay. Does your truck not go over forty?"

"This is a thirty five mile an hour area." he looks at Kate, bewildered, as Seth hums in mock understanding. "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Kyle Winthrop."

"Seth Gecko."

"And you're a friend of Scott's?"

"Yeah and you're... what? Kate's boyfriend?"

He chuckles bashfully, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck.

"I was at Duffy's last night. Saw your cute little duet. Word on the street is y'all were high school sweethearts."

"Well, now that you mention it, we were. Actually, we were preschool sweethearts. Right Kate?"

"I guess you could say that." she mutters.

"It's like... destiny." Kyle says and Seth raises his eyebrows, looking between them both.

"Destiny?" he repeats.

"Yeah. I mean, I was upset for a long time after Kate left for school but now that she's moving back and giving me another chance, it's like everything aligned to bring her back to me."

"What?" the couple choruses together.

"Who told you I was moving back to Bethel?" Kate asks, her sunglasses now off.

"Your mom." he replies. "What's wrong? Was I not supposed to know yet?"

"This is like a soap opera." Seth comments. "I'm intrigued as to how this is going to play out."

"I think my mom misunderstood Kyle. I- right now, there aren't plans for me to move back home. And you be quiet back there. Why are you even in here with us? You could have gone with Scott."

Seth's eyebrows go up in genuine shock as Kate snaps at him - really snaps.

"I'm sorry, am I intruding on some beautiful love scene?"

"Kate, your mom was really insistent. I don't think she misunderstood."

"So you think I'm lying?" her glare turns on Kyle, who stutters and shakes his head. "Let's just focus on getting to the lake."

None of them say another word and they sit in awkward silence until they drive through a large wooden gate. It is still another five minutes before they park and Kyle jumps out first to help Scott unload his car.

Seth remains sitting, waiting for Kate to yell at him some more, then realizes she is asleep. He quietly climbs out of the truck, then opens her door and leans in.

"Kate," he squeezes her hand gently and glances through the window. The others are busy pointing out a spot in the distance, trying to decide where to sit. "C'mon princess, wake up."

She turns her head slightly and sighs, then opens her eyes.

"Hi."

"We're here." he strokes the back of her hand gently and she pulls it away, sitting upright.

"Where's Kyle?"

"Probably busy pissing himself after our fun drive. Something you need to fill me in on?"

"Not now."

"When? When you pack up your half of the apartment?"

"Shut up." she pushes him aside to climb out of the truck. He doesn't miss the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hang on, wait," he grabs her wrist gently to turn her around and she shakes her head.

"One of them-"

"Let them see. I'm sorry, okay? But he sounded ridiculous. Be grateful that's all I said. It's not exactly fun to hear some little prick talk about my girlfriend like she's his soulmate."

"Why? You not sure of yourself?"

"Recently, not really. Where would your mom get an idea like that? Just whipped it out of thin air?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Right."

"You know what, fuck you. You didn't have to come."

"Yeah, I know as you keep reminding me." he snaps, slamming the door shut. They both stand there fuming, and he's the first to break. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Can you just try to be nice? Can you act like an adult for a few hours? I know this isn't fun for you but I have enough going on in my head and you promised me last night no funny business."

"Does he have to be such an airhead?"

"He's actually very nice if you give him a chance."

"Yeah," he snorts, shaking his head a little, "well, why don't you go hang with your very nice friend? He's waiting for you."

"Don't be like that!"

"You guys ready?" Scott calls. Kate nods, giving him a wave.

"Meet me by the bathrooms in fifteen minutes." she whispers as she walks off. He throws his hands up in frustration, wondering if this is what his life is going to be relegated to - veiled discussions and clandestine meetings in bathrooms and abandoned alleyways. He'll be shocked if he even gets visitation rights to his child - maybe he'll be some friendly neighbor who stops by every few days.

They find a spot to sit, right at the bottom of a small hill on the shore, and lay out the blanket Jenny had packed for them. He gives Tiffany a long stare as she flops down next to him with a loud sigh and her tank top rides up to bare a toned, spray tanned stomach. She smiles - two rows of sparkly white teeth framed by bright red lips. He almost grimaces and turns his gaze to Kate. His sweet, beautiful Kate who never tried to coerce him and still managed to win him over just by being her. Two years ago, a girl like Tiffany would have been the only thing on his radar. Now... he stares his girlfriend down, feels his heart pounding, and sighs inwardly. He pulls out his cell phone and finds Richie's name in his text messages.

_Do you think I'm whipped?_

It takes a few minutes before his brother sends a response.

**In general? No. I do, however, firmly believe your balls permanently reside in Kate's handbag. Not necessarily a bad thing.**

"I'm going to run to the bathroom." Kate says, standing from the blanket. Seth realizes this is his cue but he hangs back a few minutes before making an excuse of having to take a phone call. He has barely rounded the side of the small building when he is yanked into the men's bathroom and the door slams shut. He is caught off guard by Kate's tenacity as she shoves him against the door and kisses him hard.

"Whoa, mm, hey," he manages to get his hands on her shoulders and holds her back a couple inches. "Not that I don't like this, because I do, but what the hell?"

"This." she punches him in the shoulder, then begins to punctuate each word with a fist. He looks amused and lets her continued since she isn't doing any damage. "This. Is. Me. Showing. Your. Stupid. Smug. Ass- stop laughing!"

She breaks down into the tears that had been threatening during the drive and the smirk slips from his face. She turns away from him, sobbing and breathing heavy, and he feels his gut twist uncomfortably.

"Oh hey, baby, come on. It's-"

"Shut up!" she throws a palm in his face as he attempts to comfort her. She spins on her heel and he voluntarily backs up against the door as she stalks towards him with a finger pointed at his chest. "You- you cocky son of a bitch are going to pull yourself together for one day. One! That is all I'm asking! You are going to be nice, respectable, and prove to my momma that you are not some scoundrel who crawled out of the dirt at Twelve Oaks like she thinks! You're going to be kind to Kyle because that poor kid is too good for all of this and doesn't deserve to be your punching bag! He doesn't know Seth! He's not trying to undermine you or steal me away in the middle of the night!"

"He kind of is."

"Not on purpose! I guarantee if he knew, he'd back off."

"So why don't you tell him? I get that I am a black mark on your soul but you could at least say you have a boyfriend or started seeing someone. You aren't exactly treating poor Kyle nicely yourself, you know."

She splutters, unable to come up with a quick retort, and he raises an eyebrow at her. Her tears start up again and he sighs, stepping forward.

"No! I don't want you comforting me. I want you to say you'll do what I ask." She says. He stares at her but when he opens his mouth, it isn't what she wants to hear.

"That thing you said about your mom - she knows."

"Yeah and pretty much admitted that she doesn't love my father and guys like you are just going to hurt me and Kyle is my best option because that's how her life went. I want her, all of them, to know that you are my best option and you're here to stay."

"So tell them that."

"No."

"Well, then, I don't know what the fuck to tell you."

"I was hoping if you behaved, we could play it off like we fell for each other now."

"And the baby is a Christmas miracle? Or did you get yourself into a spot of trouble and I'm the generous, kind soul who is stepping up and being the man you need?" he tries to sound like he's joking but there is no mistaking the hurt in his tone or on his face. "Or maybe you'll just hide away for the next nine months and pretend you adopted a baby out of the goodness of your heart."

"Seth,"

"Forget it. I'll behave okay? You don't have a thing to worry about." he turns and unlocks the door.

"Seth, I don't want to have to choose." she whispers tearfully. "I don't want to lose you or my family but I think inevitably, it's going to happen one way or the other."

His posture relaxes and he turns, pulling her into a warm hug. She cries into his chest as he kisses her hair and rubs her back.

* * *

He behaves. Because he cannot deal with Kate crying and he swore the first night he ever took her to dinner that he would never hurt her and he refuses to be the reason for her sadness.

He is polite and friendly and if they weren't vying for the same girl, yeah, Kyle would be okay. Not his favorite type of person but he figures they could share a beer or two. Maybe then the kid would let his hair down.

He smiles with his hands balled into fists as he listens to Kyle recount every memory he has of Kate, points out the tree they carved their initials into on prom night, and touches his girlfriend. And when the group begins to throw out other high school memories, such as their home ec. class, where they had all paired up and were married for a semester and Kyle remembers to a tee every detail of their "life" together, including the egg babies they raised - _one for Kyle's momma and one for Kate's daddy_.

He would love to point out the fact that he actually succeeded in impregnating Kate and his real baby would outshine Kyle's egg baby every damn day of the week. But he promised he'd behave so he bites his tongue and thinks up his revenge in other unassumingly spiteful ways.

It is not Seth's fault when Scott grabs a football out of the truck.

It is not Seth's fault that Jessica and Tiffany squeal and run like a pair of fools at the thought of running and getting dirty. Kate would have played but she sits on the sidelines, smartly protecting their baby under the guise of a headache. That only leaves the boys and well, boys will be boys. _It's just a game_ , he thinks, as he body checks Kyle repeatedly and tackles him into the grass over and over. He will admit that the kid isn't as scrawny as he seems and definitely gives as good as he gets.

It is not Seth's fault that he is good at football and has killer aim and a great arm and Kate does nothing to hide her drool and Kyle seems to pick up on this.

And it is _definitely_ not Seth's fault when Kyle feels the need to prove his manliness and remind Kate he was the star quarterback at Bethel High and yells for Seth to throw the ball as hard and far as he can. So he does. And Kyle goes... and goes... and goes... right into the lake, despite the girls' yells to watch out.

He almost can't look at Kate, who sits with her head in her hands. She is scarily calm as she drags Kyle out of the lake and wraps him in the picnic blanket.

"You should ride home with Scott." she tells him and he can only nod, as his insides ache at trying to hold back his laughter.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" she parks Kyle's truck in her driveway and he nods, smiling in an embarrassed sort of way. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I let my emotions get the best of me." he looks bashfully at her over the console and moves in a little. "I wanted to impress you, like when we were in high school."

"Kyle, we're not in high school anymore."

"I know."

"You don't have to impress me. I already know the type of person you are."

This is apparently the wrong thing to say because he moves in the rest of the way and his lips brush hers before she can move away. She immediately jumps back, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I'm sorry." he says quickly, leaning away. "I thought-"

"No. No," she sighs and rubs her hands over her face. "I'm sorry. This - this is my fault. I should have been honest with you from the start."

"About what?"

"About- me. I have a life in Houston and I- I- I have a boyfriend."

"Oh."

"I never meant to-" she trails off as her phone beeps in the cupholder. "Hang on,"

She opens the message and looks in confusion and shock at the image. She suddenly remembers their cellphones sitting in a pile on the blanket. Then realizes she has Seth's phone instead of her own.

She manages to get her fingers to work to scroll up and sees the messages from Sonja. Sonja- his ex, who had always made Kate feel about two inches tall and inferior to her undeniable sexual and feminine prowess.

**Miss you handsome :)**

_Kate is fucking killing me with this bullshit with her parents. Don't know how much longer I'm going to put up with this._

The next message was the picture, Sonja lounging in a matching set of lacy, red lingerie, and a come hither smile. Underneath was the message: **Well, ditch bible study and spend Christmas with me.**

She jumps out of the truck without another word to Kyle, pain in her chest and tears in her eyes. She hears him yelling for her but she slams the door to the house shut and tries not to break down.

"Kate, you're back!" her mother sounds ecstatic and her head whips up to find her parents sitting in the living room with her grandmother and uncle.

"What's wrong?" Jacob stands immediately but she shakes her head.

"Nothing." she shoves Seth's phone into her pocket and feigns happiness. "I caught my finger in the door. You know how bad that can hurt."

And the web continues to grow. 


	6. Chapter 6

Seth seems to know he is in trouble the moment he steps back into the Fuller house. Kate is nowhere to be found and when she does emerge from the second floor, her eyes red and puffy, she merely looks at him, then joins the rest of the women in the kitchen.

He in turn stays with the men and fields questioning looks from Uncle Jimmy, who definitely remembers finding him in the frozen food aisle whispering with his niece. Surprisingly, the other man doesn't say anything, and instead takes the opportunity to get to know him.

He behaves- because he promised Kate- and when her grandmother Mary and her aunt Beth join them, it doesn't take much to charm them. Apparently, pretending to be a good, Christian boy is easier than it looks. As they sit playing cards and laughing at each other's stories, there is a small voice telling him that this is how it could - _and should_ \- be.

If only his girlfriend felt the same way. She keeps herself busy right up until dinner, where she places Scott between them as a buffer. He wonders what the hell he did but is unable to catch her attention for anything longer than a glare. He doesn't pay attention while Jacob says grace but one sentence does make him lift his head.

"And thank you Lord for bringing Seth into our lives. He has been a great friend to Scott and is a new friend to us all. He has made the past few days entertaining. He even got Ma to smile," he chuckles at his mother, who blushes and waves her hand at him. "It is obvious he... cares strongly for those he considers close to him. I hope he is here for many more holidays."

Seth's throat tightens as Jacob smiles at him - an honest to God smile and he suddenly feels awful for deceiving this man. He looks around the table at the rest of the Fullers and they all smile back at him, except Jenny, who looks ready to bury her face in her wine glass.

He glances sideways at Kate but she still has her head bowed, eyes shut, and her mouth is a thin, tight line as she clenches her fingers together so tightly that her knuckles are turning white.

"Do you want to say a few words son?"

"Oh, uh, no." he quickly shakes his head when he realizes Jacob is talking to him.

"You might as well get yours over with now because he'll make everyone say something eventually." Jimmy suggests with a laugh. The others chuckle as well and there is that twisting ache in his chest again. There is a moment of silence before Seth clears his throat.

"I feel like that scene in _Titanic_ , when Leonardo DiCaprio eats with the first class passengers." he pauses, then shakes his head. "Not really. That's a bad example. I mean, you're not snobs and I'm... not as - he took it all in stride I think and didn't worry about impressing them. He was himself."

He sees Kate watching him from the corner of her eye but he ignores her and continues on.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with any of you. When I got here, I thought it was a game and wasn't really serious about any of this. After spending the day here, I uh... I feel bad because you've all been really nice and welcoming and I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from Kate... and Scott's family. Truth is, I'm no good. I didn't meet Scott at a mission. I'm not a Christian. I think I was baptized but my mom ran off when I was a kid and my old man wouldn't recognize a church if it fell on him. I - I don't even know if I believe in God. I drink too much and I swear too much. There was a time when I was involved in some unsavory acts and I didn't think twice about the consequences. I thrived off of it in fact.

I got married to one of my stupidest decisions when I was twenty, divorced by twenty three. Slept with a lot of forgettable women until I met someone who I thought was the actual real deal but she wound up just pulling me further into the hole." he taps his fingers on the table, staring off at nothing. "I know I'm despicable. I'll be the first to admit it but my girlfriend seems to think otherwise. She stumbled into my life when I was fucked up and it's only because of her that I'm sitting here. She didn't want me to spend Christmas with her and her family because she was scared of what they would think. I don't blame her. I'm... pretty sure they are a lot like you folks and I feel bad just sitting here."

He blinks and realizes they are all watching him - even Kate, who has a furrowed expression on her face.

"Wow. I don't know why I just said all of that to a complete bunch of strangers."

"Seth, everyone deserves a second chance. Some people are not fortunate to receive one. Not everyone has a clean past. What matters is how they move forward, if they are remorseful and willing to change." Mary says with a kind smile. "I think, based on what you shared, there is a clear change in your actions and she is the cause of that. When you have a support system, people are able to accomplish things they din't think possible. I think sometimes, another person is the reason why we take that extra step or take a second look before simply saying no."

"I agree." Jacob clears his throat and stares at Seth, rather intently, and he finds it slightly unnerving until he continues to speak. "Don't disregard her judgment. I am sure that she is a strong, intelligent woman who is fully capable of making her own decisions. She sees you with a fresh pair of eyes. We can be our own toughest critics. I - I know that if she was my daughter, I would respect her decision and - and, well, I would commend you. I think it takes more courage and strength to admit when you're wrong and take the steps to correct it."

Seth is confused, but Jacob looks quite pointedly to Kate before resting his calm gaze on Seth again. _He knows_ , he thinks, _he knows everything._ Before he can celebrate this victory of having the seal of approval, Kate throws a wrench into it all.

"It's a nice story." she says, a surprisingly bitter tone in her voice. Seth turns his head and looks at her in surprise, then feels his heart stop as he sees tears in her eyes. "But that's all it is - just a story. See, that's what Seth is good at - lying and conning people into believing what he wants."

"Kate," Mary chides her gently, a look of disbelief on her face at her granddaughter's silent outburst.

"Even me. I was stupid to believe the sob stories and want to fix you, to show you that things could be better. You sit there and talk about how I'm the best thing ever and I brought you back? Sonja's awful right? She's so awful that you can text her and complain about me to her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do not play dumb with me!" she pulls his phone out of her pocket, enters the message, then flings the device as hard as she can at him. Scott needs to duck and it hits Seth hard in the chest. "I feel like the biggest fool right now."

"Kate," he stammers as he looks at the message and immediately sets the phone facedown on the table. "I-"

"I think you have a dick pic you need to send back, right?"

There is a collective gasp around the table as she pushes her chair back and stands, then storms from the room.

He is almost too scared to meet anyone's eye. When he does, the supportive smiles have faded to confusion and anger. He stands up without another word and follows her out into the backyard.

"So I guess everyone knows." he says, trying to make a joke of things.

"I don't give a fuck who knows what because at this point, it doesn't even matter." she sounds livid but she looks distraught as she stands in the middle of the yard with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "How could you do this to me? Of all the women - all of them - you could have texted Vanessa and I don't think it would have hurt this bad. You know how much I hate Sonja."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Who did then? The texting fairy? That just happened to get sent to her? Why are you even talking to her?"

"I wasn't. Kate, what the fuck would that accomplish?"

"I don't know. You tell me. It's right there. You're really going to try to tell me it's not?" she lets out an incredulous laugh. "Go on. Really, I want you to try and spin this."

"There is nothing to spin. Somebody texts me and that's a crime?"

"Oh it's not the picture. I mean, I'm not thrilled about that but if it just randomly came through, what else is there to do but delete it? I'm talking about the part where you told your ex-girlfriend - who has always taken the opportunity to badmouth, make fun of, and belittle me - that I... what was it? That I was killing you with the bullshit with my parents and you didn't know how much longer you'd put up with me? What else do you tell her about me? Because you didn't seem to hesitate at responding to her cutesy emojis with a reply like that."

"Alright, I can see how you'd think that but that isn't what I meant. And I definitely didn't write that to her."

"Oh my God," she shakes her head, her hair flying around her shoulders, and she stands with her hands on her hips. "You can't-"

"You're asking me to explain something I don't have a fucking answer to! I don't know why she texted me! I didn't know she texted me! I didn't text her and if I did, I probably didn't realize I was in the text. You know I don't know how the fucking thing works."

"That's your defense? That you can hot wire a car and crack a safe but you don't know how a goddamn iPhone works?"

"Yes! If anything I meant to send it to Richie!"

"Why send it to anyone? Do you know how mortifying that is?" she looks embarrassed and devastated at the same time and he feels his stomach flip uncomfortably. Rule number one was never hurt Kate and it had just shattered into a million pieces. "Just at least explain that. Why would you say that?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant - I meant the situation, not you."

"You put this on yourself."

"Right." he feels something snap at her reminder that he did not listen and he did not stay put and obey like a goddamn dog when she said to. "Seriously, tell me again how this is my fault."

"It is! None of this-"

"Hey, newsflash Princess, I still would have been pissed if I stayed in Houston. There. I said it and yeah, I intended to send that to my brother because that's what we do. I fucking vent to him because you are driving me crazy. I love you Kate but sometimes you really fucking make me want to drive over a cliff." he snaps without thinking. She makes an outraged sound and looks flustered before she shoots back at him.

"You're not exactly a peach yourself there Gecko!"

"I know I'm not. I know I'm an asshole and a prick and a selfish bastard. I'm fucking rude as hell and I don't give a shit what anyone thinks - or I didn't until you came along. I know I'm not good enough for you but you're the one who always says that isn't true."

"Because it's not!"

"Then why all the cloak and dagger?"

"I told you-"

"Bullshit. You want to know what I think? I don't think it is about me or your parents. I think you are unhappy."

"Me?" she lets out a laugh. "Yes, I'm unhappy with you. That's why I spent all afternoon crying my eyes out because you're talking to your ex-girlfriend!"

"Jesus Christ, I'm not talking to her! And yeah, I do think you're unhappy. I think you want to be the good little church girl and you wonder what could have happened with Kyle. No, don't shake your head. I've seen how happy you've been and how you look at him. Face it Kate, this place - that life - you'll never get that with me. There is some part of you, maybe a lot of you, that resents that."

"How about you?"

"How about me what? I think I have gone way out of my way and had more patience than I would with anyone else in this situation."

"I never understood what you saw in me - how you could go from someone like Sonja to someone like me."

"Don't start."

"Why? You're allowed to say shit about me but I can't say anything about you?"

"Yes because what you're whining about is face value bullshit. I am thirty-two fucking years old. I'm tired of playing games. That's what the past couple days has been - a game. You're acting like a goddamn kid. I never thought you were immature until this. I can't-" he cuts off with a sigh as he runs a hand through his hair. "Kate, I love you, alright? But I can't live like this. You have always been the one person that I thought cared and saw something- you always made me feel- fuck, I don't know. I never wanted anything. I never wanted to be a part of something. But you - you showed me that there was more to me than I thought and you are the only one that ever made me feel like I wasn't a piece of shit. But these couple days, you have made me feel like I'm the lowliest garbage you could find."

"Seth,"

"Let me finish. You know your parents better than I do but even I could see that they would be willing to accept what you tell them. They love you too much to toss you aside like you're nothing Kate. Maybe it'd be rough for a while but they're the kind of people that are the forgiving type. If they aren't and they'd rather let their kid go without a second thought, then you don't need people like that anyway. You're the one holding back. You're the one with the problem. I know I'm not your first choice. I know I'm probably not even your second choice. But you chose me. You said it yourself last night. So either own it or tell me to go because I'm not going to spend the rest of my life sneaking around and having my kid think I'm some kind of fuck up like my old man."

"I never said you were a fuck up."

"You didn't have to."

"You don't get it. You don't have a family."

"There's nothing to get. Or maybe I heard something different from your dad. I do have a family by the way. Richie and Eddie - they were always really nice to you and accepting. They told me _I_ was the idiot and I better not hurt you. Hell, I'll even throw in the Snake Queen. You're my family. Sorry that I don't have the apple pie, traditional, nuclear family like you all do. Seems pretty fucking overrated if you ask me."

"Do not get pissy with me."

"I'm not. I'm just tired. I think I tried so hard to please you and make you happy that I let you walk all over me."

"So leave. You think I'm so damn awful, just go."

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't want to be with someone who thinks I just bring a bunch of misery to their life."

"I don't think that. I think what we have is great, if you cut Bethel out of it. But I know you won't and I don't want you to but I don't think you'll ever let me in. I can't sit around not having all of you. I don't know, maybe I put too much stock in you. You're practically still a kid. We're in different places. It's easy to think everything's perfect when we're playing pretend in our little bubble."

"What, are you the wise old man all of a sudden?"

"No. Just wondering what the end game is here. It's on you Katie. I'm not going to make you stay."

"You'd let me go."

"If that's what you wanted."

"Just like that?"

There is a brief pause, then he nods. She smirks a little, shaking her head.

"You want to go, go. Don't try-"

"You're going to twist this on me? Fuck, I can't win with you."

"I think you don't want to be the one to walk because you're scared of being your father. So if I let you go, you're not the bad guy and you're not him. I am not giving you that satisfaction. Don't be a hypocrite. Own your decision Seth. Go ahead, say it to my face."

"Believe what you want to believe. If you honestly think that little of me, fine. I'll grab my shit and go." he starts to walk back towards the house, then turns to face her again. "Of all the shit you could do- to fucking compare me to him-"

"I never-"

"Yes you did."

"That's all you. That's what you think."

"You implied enough."

"You took it how you wanted to take it."

"Whatever. Like I said before, this is all a game to you. Let me ask you something, have you ever been completely straight with me?"

"Have _you_?"

"Yeah, from day one. I laid it all out there for you. Just wondering if you did the same to me because _this_ girl and _my_ girl- having a bit of a hard time connecting the two of them." he stares at her, some odd pained expression on his face, then he shakes his head. "Never thought you could be such a fucking bitch."

He leaves on that, slamming the door as he enters the house. Approximately two minutes later, she hears the GTO rumble to life and the tires squeal as he speeds off. She suddenly realizes that he is actually gone and she is unable to stop the tears from flowing. She runs into the house, up the stairs, ignoring her family's calls, until she reaches her room and shuts her door.

By the time her father comes around - whenever that is, she lost track of time - her tears have dried up and she is reduced to random, shuddering breaths as leftover sobs attempt to break free.

"Katie,"

"Please go away."

"I can't honey." she hears him sigh and the door shuts, then the lock clicks into place. "I can't help but feel like some of this is my fault."

"This isn't because of you. I did this - all of this."

"I know that and I know why you did it. Maybe I'll talk first. I know about you and Seth."

"Everyone does."

"No, I mean I knew before that lovely dinner scene. For a while."

"What?" she rolls from her stomach to her side and he meets her eye shamefully. "What do you mean you've known?"

"I was in Houston back in October for a meet up with other preachers in the area. I stayed over night. I wanted to see you so I figured I'd drop by your work. I had called you earlier that day so I knew you'd be there all night."

"How did you-"

"Scott had made a Facebook post about thanking you for getting him a gig at the bar you worked at." he says quietly. She still looks confused and he adds, "Your Aunt Beth is a wiz with those computers. She routinely stalks you kids for us."

"But Scott's Facebook is private and he's not friends with anyone from Bethel. That's the only reason why I let him post."

"You'll need to ask her for the details. She went through someone who knows someone and found it. So anyway, I went over and got a seat. You were going to be my waitress. You were helping someone else and you had to go to the bar for something and I watched how you acted with the bartender. You looked so happy Katie, and carefree, and he looked at you like you personally hung the stars. I knew there was something going on between you two. I felt like I was intruding so I left.

"When I got home, I looked into the bar. I found the website and saw the blurb about Seth owning the place with his brother and I saw their picture and recognized him as the bartender."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you stay?"

"I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to scare you. I - I don't know Kate. I didn't know what to do. I thought maybe it was a new relationship but the way you two were acting, I knew it was more serious than that. So I did what any good father would do and I asked Earl to look him up in the system."

"Oh my God." she drops her face into her pillow. He sits quietly for a moment, then continues.

"I thought I was being ridiculous but my idea was he had to be someone you didn't think I'd approve of and I figured he'd done something. I thought when Earl would check, nothing would come up. But, there he was, with an impressive sized rap sheet. All sorts of thoughts went through my head. He was using you or lying to you or you were involved with drugs and robberies. Earl suggested we call his boy Freddie and he gave us some more scoop. He has also been sworn to secrecy that we spoke."

"He's been clean a long time now and that stuff, that was back when he was in his early twenties. He's friends with Freddie."

"I know. Then I said to myself that I didn't need Freddie to confirm all of that. I should have trusted your judgment. I didn't raise you to be a wallflower despite what most people think. You wouldn't be the type to deal with that."

"Why not say something?"

"I didn't want you thinking that I was snooping around or breaching your privacy. I wanted you to come to me. I told myself when that day came, I would be kind and accepting. When he showed up last night, I thought maybe you asked Scott to get him. You three are terrible liars by the way but that may be just because I knew. I was going to say something. I really was but I wanted to watch him first. He really isn't that bad. And I could tell you were nervous. You haven't been yourself this time and I felt terrible that you would feel like you had to hide from us. I wanted you to be the one to break the ice but I could see you were too scared so I said I would say it tonight. I was gearing up for it but you interrupted me with your arguing. I'm not angry Katie. I know why you did it. You thought you were protecting him. I don't blame you. If... there were times in the past few months that if you tried to tell me, I would have reacted badly and irrationally. I know that's what you were trying to avoid. I just wish you didn't wait so long and didn't have to struggle with that kind of secret on your own."

She's crying again - now out of frustration but also relief - and he sits her up to hold her in a comforting hug.

"A lot of tonight could have been avoided if I spoke up sooner." he says quietly.

"A lot of tonight could have been avoided if _I_ spoke up sooner."

"Yeah, well that too."

"Did you tell Momma?"

"No. I haven't even talked to her yet about it."

"She knows anyway. She saw us together when he first got here. She thinks he's no good."

"She'll come around."

"Nothing to come around to now. I treated him so awfully. I hurt him. I really hurt him. The things I did and said and -" she breaks off in a sob as she thinks back over the past two days. "Now I don't know what to do."

"He just needs time to cool off. Everyone has arguments."

"Not like this. He's been through so much and I was just one more person to let him down."

"I don't believe that. I believe that you helped him grow as a person and you are what is letting him stand here today. He knows that and he's not going to forget that. I think once everyone has had a chance to cool down, things will be fine."

She begins to shake her head but he nods, adding, "He loves you too much to let you go without a fight."

"You don't even know him."

"I know enough and someone who bared their soul like that in front of people he doesn't know for the sake of his girlfriend, that's love. Letting her do whatever it was that she needed to do and stand by supportively even when it hurts him, that's love."

"And what if he doesn't come back?"

"You go get him but I don't think you have to worry about that."

They sit in silence as she tries to process that information. She knows he's right, that Seth was also right, and she's wrong. A tear slips down her cheek as she thinks back to last night, when she told Seth about the baby, and pictures the look on his face.

"God, I'm an asshole." she whispers.

"We all make mistakes. You're a good girl Katie."

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."

"I don't think either of you are going to Hell." Jacob chuckles. "Give him tonight. Tomorrow, you can start over."

"There's something else you need to know. I mean, since we're coming clean on everything." she pauses, not sure of how to phrase it. "I- I'm pregnant."

"I know about that too."

"What? How! No one knows that!"

"I heard you getting sick yesterday morning. I didn't think anything of it until you weren't eating this morning and Seth looked like he was going to spoon feed you himself. He's already got that proud papa look in his eyes. Like I said, you two are not very good liars. And Scott- he's another story that I will deal with at a later time."

"So all of this was for nothing."

"Pretty much."

"Are you- are you mad?" she sounds like a scolded child more than a grown woman and he sighs, contemplating his response.

"I'm not mad." he says, his tone firm with conviction. "I'm... disappointed that you felt you couldn't come to me. I'm not disappointed at the situation. Do I wish you had done things differently? Yes. I'd like to see you married and settled with a career before kids became a question. But that's what I did. I raised you the best I could. It is up to you to decide how to live your life. I know it may not completely coincide with what you were taught and your mother and I need to respect that."

"Dad, not that you need to know this, but we did everything possible to avoid a baby. We're not exactly ready or planned this. I'm still not entirely sure how it happened."

"In that case, I'd say God works in mysterious ways. Everyone loves a baby."

"Momma doesn't know about the baby."

"Maybe we will just keep it between us for now then." he winks and she chuckles despite everything. 


	7. Chapter 7

Seth is not even out of the car when he notices Jacob standing in the doorway of his home.

"Saw you pull in." the older man calls out as he opens the car door. After a moment, he inhales a deep breath and walks up the sidewalk to the large porch. "Good morning."

"Morning. Is... is Kate here?"

"No. She's over at the church helping decorate for tonight's service."

"Oh. I just had a couple things to give her, that -"

"Seth, why don't you come inside for a while? The others will be gone for most the day. It'll give us a chance to talk- man to man."

"Sure." he was in no place to deny Jacob anything, especially after all he had put him through.

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee, juice? Something stronger?"

"Will I need it?"

"I think we can remain civil. I could go for a cup of coffee myself. Let's go in the kitchen."

Seth follows silently down the hall and sits when Jacob gestures to the table. The other man is overly cheerful, whistling a Christmas song as he makes two cups of coffee.

"I've been waiting for this for a while now." he admits when he turns with the steaming mugs. He places a Walt Disney World mug with 2002 printed on the side in front of Seth. His own is a personalized mug, with a picture of himself with Kate and Scott as children, stating 'World's Greatest Dad.' He wonders if Jacob chose it on purpose. "I had a long discussion with Kate last night. I owe you an apology as well."

"For what?"

When Jacob is done recounting his story, Seth doesn't know whether to be angry or laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"So this whole time,"

"Yeah."

"You knew everything."

"Everything."

"Motherfucker." he immediately regrets saying this and looks at Jacob sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's not the first time that has been said in this house and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"You should have said something to her."

"I should have. I made a mistake just like you two have. Now the question is, what do you intend on doing about it?"

"I- I don't intend on doing anything about it." he replies slowly, not entirely certain of his response himself. Jacob merely raises an eyebrow.

"Really? Even with the baby coming?"

"You- you know about the baby?"

"Seth, I said I knew everything. I probably know you better than Kate at this point. But back to the topic at hand, you don't want to be a father? It's your choice but I can tell you from first hand experience that it is the most rewarding experience one could have. Of course, staying in a relationship only for a child isn't exactly healthy for anyone."

"Look, I... Kate is..." he pauses and scratches the back of his head, "I love Kate. I love her enough that I'd let her go if that's what she wanted. I... I would like to see the baby but the fact is, someone like me, there- she'd be better off with someone like Kyle. He's the type of guy that is a family man."

There is a moment of silence, then Jacob begins to chuckle. At Seth's incredulous look, he coughs and waves a hand.

"I'm sorry. It's not a laughing matter. You and Kate need to talk."

"She's not going to want to see me."

"Then come to church tonight. It's always a beautiful ceremony and I'll put in a good word with the Lord so you can come freely without the threat of a smiting from Him." he says and Seth stares until Jacob cracks a small smile. "It's a joke. You can laugh. Barring this brief interlude with you two, you know I need to ask what your intentions are."

"I don't know at this point. A few weeks ago, I would have had a different answer."

"Okay. Let me ask you a few simple questions then. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you treat her well?"

"I hope so."

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for her?"

"No. Mr. - Past-"

"Jacob is fine."

"Okay, Jacob. If you know everything, then you know what I've done. I would never put Kate in that kind of situation. She's - I meant what I said last night. Until I met her, I - I don't think I knew which way was up. You know the type of woman your daughter is."

"I do. And I know that she has always only ever tried to make everyone happy. Kate has a bit of a problem being a people pleaser. If this situation got out of hand, it is only because she was trying to keep too many people happy at once and everyone wanted something different than the next person. And I think she lost sight of something important."

"What?"

"Making herself happy. I think she deserves that, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then that settles it." Jacob extends a hand out to Seth, who stares at it with skepticism. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like this is a trap."

"Not a trap."

"Not that I'm questioning you or your parenting but why would you push her towards me?"

"Because I think you've both taught each other something. I know my daughter and when I see genuine happiness within her, I'm not about to take that away. I think you need to forgive yourself Seth. I've seen your many mugshots. That boy is not the man sitting before me right now. Move forward. Stop dwelling. Accept what has been given to you. Appreciate it. Not many people get that opportunity."

* * *

"I can't do this."

"You do it every year."

"How am I supposed to get up there and retell the birth of Jesus when I am the biggest fraud in this church?"

"Well," Scott taps his finger against his chin as he watches Kate fret in the small side room in the church. "You know what it's like to be an unwed mother."

"Scott!"

"Granted, being impregnated by Seth Gecko is more like carrying the Anti-Christ - ow!" he grimaces as she throws a pamphlet at him. "Kate, you're hardly the biggest fraud in church. I know for a fact that Mr. Daniels has been having an affair with Allison for four years. And Mrs. Daniels has been sleeping with their pool boy."

"How do you know this?"

"We saw both of them when Jess and I went to Twelve Oaks on prom night." he holds up a hand as he sees her eyes widen. "Not now."

"You've been stringing her along for three years?"

"It's not the point. And Mom and Dad are hardly the epitome of a perfect marriage despite how much they try to make us think otherwise. Kate, you're not the only one with secrets. That's all I'm trying to say. There are people we know that are far worse than either of us and they're the most judgmental, like it will offset their own sins. I learned a long time ago not to care what they all thought."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"You do. You're just too nice and I know you're capable of not being nice. Pretend you're staring at a church full of me."

They stare at each other, then she starts giggling as they pull each other into a hug. They walk out into the church together and play their roles as they greet familiar faces on the way to the front pew they always sit in. She doesn't look back, doesn't want to accidentally make eye contact with someone. Even when she stands up to do her portion of the reading, she keeps her eyes low to the pulpit, and tries to pretend that the room is not full of people whispering about her.

She is only two verses in when she hears her mother clear her throat loudly. She knows that is a sign to straighten up, to do a better job, so she does - and immediately sees a solemn Seth sitting in the last pew.

"Um," she loses her place, even though she has heard and told this scripture a thousand times, but her thoughts are now jumbled at the sight of her boyfriend. She shakes her head slightly and looks back down, but doesn't begin to read. After a moment, she looks up again. "I have something to say."

Her eyes wander over the congregation, seeing how some of the women are speaking softly to each other. Her mother looks ready to jump up and drag her off the altar, despite the wide smile on her face.

"I know that everyone has expressed their... happiness in me returning home for Christmas and most of you think that Kyle and I are getting back together. That would be a wonderful thing. Kyle is a great person and some day, he is going to make someone extremely happy and he deserves that same happiness. I wouldn't be able to give it to him. I wouldn't be able to fully respect and love him like he deserves because I don't love him that way."

She glances at her family. Jacob and Scott flash supportive smiles while Jenny looks torn.

"The truth is that I have a boyfriend back in Houston, where I'm going to school. I don't plan on moving back to Bethel and I like the life that I have out there. I love it, in fact. But things can get a little sidetracked and messed up. I messed up and I'm sorry." she looks directly at Seth, who stares back with a guarded expression. "I know this isn't typical of me or what I'm supposed to be saying but I've spent so long keeping it locked up and he deserves better than that. We both do. This is the time of year we're supposed to be with loved ones and celebrate Jesus and live as He did. In trying to act like I was the same girl that I used to be, I ended up acting the most un-Christian way possible.

"Someone recently told me that I didn't know what love was, that I was misinterpreting how I felt, and I let that eat at me. It was said at a time when I saw something that made me second guess myself even further. In turn, I reacted badly and said things I shouldn't have said and I hurt the person I care most about.

"I spent all day thinking about what happened and the truth is, I have been in love with him for a long time- just like I knew I am. He's infuriating and smug and he thinks he knows everything. There are times of the day where I would love to never see him again. And yet, I love him. He's funny and smart even though he'd say otherwise and he always agrees to things I say even when I know he'd rather do something else. He listens to me when I'm having a bad day and comforts me when I need him, even if it's something ridiculous. He's the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing at night.

"He's a good person and he's been there every time I needed him, even if I don't ask for him. He knows me inside and out. Isn't that what we all strive for? To have someone who is so intwined with you, who accepts you despite all your faults, and you know is there for you? That's not wrong. That's right. He's not perfect but neither am I and yeah, we have our moments but at the end of the day, he's the one I want. He's my first choice, my _only_ choice, and... and... I just hope that he still feels the way I know he does. Anyway, I know everyone has been interested in my life and since everyone is sitting right here, I thought I'd get that off my chest. I'm done feeling sorry that I found someone who... who completes me, as cheesy as that sounds."

She lifts her head up as she finishes and she swears she could hear a pin drop. A few are looking at her with surprise, some look mortified, and others are looking like they just found a box of puppies.

"Anyway, I'm going to keep reading now." she mumbles, turning her attention back to the Bible. When she looks up again, Seth is gone and the door to the church is swinging from his departure. She swallows as she feels her throat begin to tighten and the words begin to blur from her tears.

She steps outside once she finishes her reading and leans against the wall of the church, takes in a few deep breaths. She couldn't handle feeling all those eyes on her for the rest of the service. She's ready to start crying when she notices the GTO parked across the street. Her heart skips a beat as she begins walking towards the street. He's sitting on a swing in the park across the road, like he was waiting for her. She quickly picks up her pace, practically running at this point, and approaches him nervously.

"Hi."

"Hey." he pushes his heels into the dirt and starts swinging slowly.

"I thought you left. Last night- well, tonight too but I thought you were gone."

"I did. I was about an hour out when I turned back around. I stayed at Twelve Oaks."

"What... what made you come back?"

"I found your CDs in the glove compartment." he replies quietly, reaching into his suit jacket. He comes out with two CD cases, a green envelope, and a stack of papers. "I didn't want them. You know I hate that shit."

"Right." she bites back a smile as she nods, knowing that he isn't as irritated as he's trying to seem.

"And then I remembered I had one of your Christmas presents and I didn't want to waste the money but I also fucking hate it so it was of no use to me." he holds the envelope out and she accepts it, opening it with curiosity. A Hallmark Christmas card is inside - a scene of a puppy sleeping in front of a Christmas tree while Santa crept from the fireplace - and in the card are two tickets to an upcoming Idina Menzel concert.

"I left your presents back home since I wasn't expecting to exchange until I came back." she says quietly and he shrugs. "Thank you."

"So I figured if I was going to do all that, I had to vindicate myself. I don't like to be falsely accused of things."

"Seth,"

"So here are my phone records from the past three months." he steamrolls over her, unfolding the papers, which turn out to be printouts from their Verizon account. "You can see each time Sonja texted me and all the times I didn't answer her."

She glances over the papers, noticing he took the time to highlight Sonja's number to make the information easily spotted. A small gust of wind blows by and she shivers in her sleeveless dress. It wasn't necessarily cold but it was more chilly than it had been in the afternoon.

"Here," he stands and slips his jacket off, then wraps it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." she sits on the swing to his right and sighs. "Seth,"

"I had this whole big dramatic scene planned out but then you went and ruined it."

"I ruined it?"

"I couldn't be a dick when you put yourself out there like that."

"Well, I meant it." she stares up at him and he nods as he loosens his tie.

"I know. It was a pretty decent apology."

"I didn't plan on saying anything but when I saw you there- I'm sorry. I... I felt like it was the least I could do after everything I put you through." she rubs her hands over her face, then tucks them into the pockets. He watches her carefully and his heart begins to pound as she frowns in confusion.

Her right hand closes around a cube and she bites her lip as she slowly pulls it out. A red box sits in her palm as he sinks down onto his knee in front of her.

"I came back to apologize." he says quietly as she sniffs. "You asked me how I could go from someone like Sonja to someone like you. The answer is because you were there when no one else was and you didn't turn your back on me. It didn't bother you that I was a fuck up, even when you should have been running in the opposite direction. I know I've made things difficult for you and I never thanked you for what you did."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did everything. I - once everything was said and done and I was clean, when we really started dating, I knew I loved you. Besides Richie, who doesn't really count, you are the only one who cared and even though you irritated the hell out of me when we first met, you were so damn good and patient and you gave me something to want to work for. You wanted me to be good and I wanted to give you that. I chose you because I connected with you and I had never done that before. If you made me feel that way when we were friends, I knew it would be even better if we took that next step. You’re not just a pretty face. There is so much more to you than that. You're what I didn't know I needed and I'm not good at words, you know that, but I just I don't know. I told you last night, I'm tired of games. Before you, I didn't think I wanted any of this. I swore I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. I know it's not a mistake though. I - remember when we went to Galveston for the weekend before Labor Day? We were in that diner on the beach?"

"Yeah."

"There was this little boy in the booth behind us and I thought he was annoying at first but you kept playing with him and smiling. It made me start thinking. You make me think. I want you. I still wanted you even before you said all that stuff in there. I want to say I'm noble and I would let you go if that's what you wanted but the truth is I can't and I wouldn't just walk away. I'd fight like hell for you, even if that meant I'd have to pretend I was the mailman for half the year."

She lets out a tearful laugh as he grins and pulls her down to kiss her. They stay close as they separate and he keeps a hand on her head, brushing her hair back.

"Will you marry me?"

"You're not just saying that?" she leans back a little, smiling as she strokes his jaw.

"No and I'd appreciate if you took this off my hands because it's been burning a hole in my pocket for the past three weeks." he picks the box out of her hand and opens it, then pulls the ring out. Her smile grows as she looks at it - a sparkly, large princess cut diamond with a row of smaller diamonds imbedded in the white gold band. "So?"

"Yes."

He looks relieved as he slides the ring onto her finger, then kisses her again.

"Did you think I'd say no?" she whispers, chuckling a little. "Even after my big confession?"

"No but it's still nerve wracking."

"Okay." she laughs again as they kiss. She is partially relieved that most of the town is in church since they are pretty much making out on the swing set.

"So should we tell your parents or are we going to wait for our fifth anniversary?" he asks quietly. She punches him in the shoulder and he winces, "Too soon?"

"Don't press your luck."

* * *

"I didn't think anyone was still awake." Kate stops when she reaches the living room and sees her mother sitting on the couch. Jenny smiles slightly and takes a sip from the glass in her hand.

"I just finished putting out presents. It's not as bad as when you and Scott were younger."

"This whole room would be filled."

"We wanted you both to enjoy the holidays and have good memories of growing up."

"We do." she kneels down to place her presents in the pile, then stands back up. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"I appreciate that."

"I know that... all of this is a lot to take in. I appreciate that you're being cordial to Seth though."

"Of course." she finishes her water and stands from the couch. "It's going to take some getting used to. You're going to have to give me time."

"I know. I understand."

She is surprised when Jenny stops by her and kisses her forehead.

"I love you Katie."

"I love you too Momma."

"It's a beautiful ring. He... he seems nice."

"He's pretty great."

"We'll see." she smiles and Kate fights the urge to roll her eyes, knowing this was as good as she would get for some time. "You should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." she waits until she hears her enter the master bedroom, then begins the trek back to her room. She stops briefly outside her door, then turns and pushes the guest room door open. She closes it quietly behind her, then tiptoes to the queen sized bed, and slides in next to Seth.

"Katie, you're going to wind up on the naughty list if you're not careful." he mutters without opening his eyes. His arm winds around her waist as his other hand tangles in hers, thumb brushing along her engagement ring.

"Guess that just means we'll have to be quiet." she whispers back. He smirks as she presses a kiss against his mouth. 

"Troublemaker."

"You would know."


	8. Chapter 8

She's staring intently at pie fillings, face scrunched up in concentration as she tries to make her decision. She has the list that her mother gave her and she'll get all the ones she asked for but for once she wants something more than apple and pumpkin and cherry.

"Katherine!"

She jumps at the excited squeal that erupts down the aisle. She turns and smiles brightly as she sees Mrs. Appleby and Mrs. Winthrop rapidly approaching.

"What a surprise!" Mrs. Appleby coos as they stop in front of her shopping cart. "Your mother said you weren't coming home for Christmas!"

"Hi! We didn't originally plan on coming but we changed our mind. Things have been just so hectic the past few weeks."

"How lovely! I'm sure everyone was so happy to see you."

"Yeah, definitely." she nods with the same frozen smile. "So how are you both?"

"Same old." she waves a hand as Mrs. Winthrop nods in agreement. "Oh don't let Annabelle fool you. She's waist deep in wedding plans!"

"Wedding plans?"

"Kyle and Tiffany are getting married!"

"Really?" Kate's eyes widen in shock. Mrs. Winthrop nods but looks less than thrilled. "That's... wonderful."

"Everyone is so happy. The whole town is involved." Mrs. Appleby sighs wistfully, then gives Kate a scolding expression."It certainly makes up for your secret wedding. We all missed out."

"Oh. Well, it was just a small, quiet ceremony with our families. We didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"I can't imagine why." Mrs. Winthrop says, clasping her hands tightly in front of her. "Seemed a little rushed."

"Not rushed. Just... didn't want to waste time."

She hums quietly and Kate begins to feel that tug of nervousness. It immediately dissipates when she sees Seth coming around the corner of the aisle with their son in his arms and a tub of Cool Whip in his hand. He slows momentarily when he sees the women but the warm, reassuring smile she gives him makes him walk the rest of the way.

"Hi," he wedges by the women to stand at Kate's side. Her arm slips around his waist as she stands close, with a smile on her face. Mrs. Appleby and Mrs. Winthrop watch them with curious gazes.

"I don't think you've met my husband Seth." she says and he thinks he should be embarrassed by the way his stomach swoops but he's not. It is thrilling and a relief when they refer to each other as 'my husband / my wife' and when he finds mail addressed to Mr. & Mrs. Gecko, or just Kate Gecko, because it means that everyone knows and he can shout it from the goddamn hilltops that this woman is his.

"No, I don't think we had the pleasure. I'm Dorothy Appleby and this is Annabelle Winthrop." she extends her hand to Seth with a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you both." he cradles Ryan in one arm to quickly shake both their hands. "Kate has told me a lot about you."

"Hopefully only the good things. And this must be Ryan. Katherine, I swear, he is all your daddy can talk about these days. Now I can see why. What a handsome little boy!" Mrs. Appleby takes Ryan without asking and Kate sees the confusion in her son's face as he realizes he is no longer with them. "He certainly is big."

"Bigger than I expected." Mrs. Winthrop chimes in as Ryan's pout grows and Kate just knows there is a crying session on the way.

"Oh, yeah, he's right on target. His pediatrician says he's in the top percentile for his height and weight."

"That's wonderful! It's amazing how quickly he caught up. You must be doing a fantastic job with him."

Kate simply smiles but Seth frowns, confused at the comment.

"Caught up with what?" he asks, glancing at the two women.

"With being born early. We were all praying for you. I can't imagine what you went through those few weeks."

He turns his gaze to his wife, who opens and closes her mouth, not really sure how to respond.

"Um," she shakes her head a little, "who told you that?"

"Your mother."

"Oh. I'm not sure why. Ryan was right on time, strangely punctual in fact. Everyone told me not to expect him to come on my due date but he did." she smiles politely and their mouths both open as they exchange a look.

"No! No!" a sudden yell from the next aisle takes the attention off them for the moment. Kate has never seen Mrs. Winthrop's expression sour so quickly.

"Tiff, please,"

"This is our party! Our house! If she doesn't like it, she doesn't have to come."

"Oh my," Mrs. Appleby quickly hands Ryan off to Kate. "We really should be going. Annabelle, let's go."

Before anyone can move, Tiffany and Kyle enter the aisle. When he sees his mother, his face turns bright red.

"Oh, hi everyone." he gives a meek wave. "Momma, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to make a pie for tonight."

"We don't need any desserts." Tiffany cuts in. Kyle gives her a look as he clears his throat. She looks like she would rather pull all her teeth out but she forces a smile on her face. "What I mean is, we have plenty. I'm sure everyone would love some of your stuffed mushrooms if you didn't mind making those instead."

"That would be fine."

"Thank you." she continues to smile, then realizes Kate and Seth are standing there as well. "Oh my gosh! What a surprise! Oh my gosh, the baby!"

She elbows her way through the women and coos over Ryan, touching him gently as she stares at him in awe. Kate stares in disbelief as she eyes the other woman.

"Tiffany?"

"Yeah?" she glances at Kate, thinking she had a question. "Oh, yeah, little bit of a change."

She giggles, patting her hair nervously. Gone were the skimpy outfits and vibrant makeup. She looks more natural and was dressed rather conservatively, for her at least.

"You look great."

"Thanks. So do you. You don't look like you just had a baby. I can't believe you even have a baby."

"Thank you. I didn't know you and Kyle were engaged."

"Oh yeah! He asked me the day after Thanksgiving. We're planning a September wedding."

"When did you start dating?"

"New Year's Eve." Tiffany smiles, glancing back at Kyle. He smiles goofily back at his fiancée and Kate is pleased and relieved to find genuine love there. "He came to my rescue and well, the rest is history."

"That's so nice. I'm really happy for both of you."

"Thanks- if only everyone was."

Seth coughs loudly into his hand to cover his laugh. Her passive comment causes Mrs. Winthrop to nearly explode with anger.

"Dorothy, let's be on our way. I will see you all tonight." she quickly storms away, leaving Mrs. Appleby to make apologies on her behalf.

"We're having a Christmas party tonight at our house." Tiffany explains. "Y'all are more than welcome to come."

"Oh thanks but with the baby, I don't-"

"Bring him along! This isn't some fancy shindig. Besides everyone is coming so who would watch him? We're starting at six but you can come any time after."

"We'll think about it. Thank you. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Um, pie is good." Tiffany smiles and takes Kyle by the hand. "See you tonight!"

When they are alone in the aisle, Seth finally turns to Kate, who has a small smile on her face.

"I think I might have broken your town."

"Things are definitely different."

"I'm intrigued. I have to go to this party. I think all hell may break loose. Can we bring two pies?"

"I don't think we should cause that much trouble."

"What are we going to do about your mom?"

"I haven't got a clue. I can't- no, actually I can believe she told people that Ryan was born early." she sighs and sets the baby in the car seat. "We'll fix that real quick. Yes we will."

She buckles him in, then leans in and kisses his nose gently.

"Don't worry Ry, we aren't ashamed of you."

"Even though you were almost Jon Snow." Seth adds, causing Kate to push him.

* * *

"It's okay." Kate rocks the stroller back and forth, trying to sooth Ryan's cries. She still has one more person in line ahead of her. "Oh my goodness, why are you making so much noise? Come here,"

She unbuckles him from the seat and easily picks him up. His cries turn into whimpers as he presses his face into her shoulder.

"You're okay baby. You've been such a good boy all day long." she murmurs, rubbing her hand along his back.

"You're pretty good at that."

She laughs at Kyle's voice and turns to find him smiling behind her with two bags of plastic cups.

"Thanks, I try."

"Looks like it works."

"You just have that? Do you want to go ahead of me?"

"No, I'm good. It saves me from Tiff's rant about my mom." he shrugs with a quiet chuckle. "How is it being married to someone your mom doesn't like?"

"They get used to it. Just don't get her pregnant before your wedding. You might wind up with a honeymoon baby born early."

"Geez."

"Does everyone think that?"

"A couple of the women do. I think they were pretty quiet about it all. If your daddy caught wind, he would have put his foot down. Ryan is his pride and joy."

"Yeah he's totally into being a grandpa." she edges the cart forward as her items begin to get rung up.

"You look good Kate." he says quietly, a gentle smile on his face. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. I'm happy for you too. Tiffany is... well, I don't-"

"She's not what she seems, I know. She caught me off guard too. It's funny how she was right in front of my face the whole time and I never knew it."

"I'm glad that you found her."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry about last Christmas."

"Nothing to apologize for. We're both where we need to be." he waves her off and they share a smile. 

"Katherine, that baby should have a jacket on." an older woman stops at the end of the register and regards her with a cool gaze. "It isn't that warm out."

"Thanks Mrs. Biggs, he was getting hot in it." she smiles kindly and holds up the sweater Ryan had on earlier. "We're good."

"And don't let him suck on his fingers like that. You'll spend thousands on dental work."

"Thanks Mrs. Biggs."

"You should try putting him in that car seat. You and that boy of yours have been holding him the whole time you've been in here. How is he going to learn any independence? You think a little crying is going to hurt him?"

"She's good Mrs. Biggs. Seems to me like he's just fine." Kyle interjects. The old lady huffs and walks towards the exit. "I envy you."

"Why's that?"

"You got away. It never bothered me until Tiffany and I started dating. Now that we're getting married, it feels like -"

"Everyone has an opinion on how you should live?"

"Exactly. I gotta tell you, I'm this close to packing up the truck and heading to Vegas."

"Your mother would die. Houston is nice. Y'all ever want to get away for a few days, me and Seth would be happy to show you around."

"I might take you up on that."

* * *

It is late that night when Seth paces the lower level of the Fuller home. He has Ryan cradled close to his chest as his son wails inconsolably.

"What's going on with you, huh? Weird sleeping in a new place? It's okay."

He turns when he hears footsteps on the stairs- expecting Kate but surprised to see Jenny instead.

"Sorry. Did he wake you up?"

"No. I hadn't gone to sleep yet. Would you like me to take him?"

"If you'd like to give it a try, sure." he passes his son to his mother-in-law and watches as she rocks and whispers to the baby. After a few minutes, Ryan quiets down and falls asleep against her shoulder. "Well, I'll be damned."

"He reminds me so much of Katie when she was a baby. She was so fussy but she loved getting her face stroked, right here." she demonstrates on Ryan and he sighs softly. "Worked every time."

"Thanks."

They stand in a moment of silence, somewhat awkwardly Seth feels, since he has never been alone in a room with Jenny before.

"I'm glad you were down here." she says quietly. "It gives us a chance to talk. Come sit down."

They move into the living room, taking a seat next to each other on the couch. She smiles a little at him, looking quite remorseful.

"I wanted to apologize for... assuming that I knew you before I even took a chance on you. I have only ever wanted to keep Kate protected. I let... past experiences dictate my opinion and that was wrong."

"Jenny, you don't-"

"No, I do. I was wrong about you. It's been a long year and we've all learned a lot about each other. I see how you treat Kate, how happy you make her. You're a good father. I'm happy Kate has you in her life. I'm happy that you're part of our family."

"Thank you. I know Kate will be glad to hear it."

"She was. We had a long talk earlier." she smiles down at Ryan and traces the curve of his cheek. "She told me about in the store with Dorothy and Annabelle. I didn't lie because I was ashamed. I lied because I knew those two could be vicious and I wanted Kate kept away from their judgments. I told them so at the party tonight."

"Oh."

"I'm not a terrible person Seth. I have good intentions and I feel terrible that they were misconstrued. But I think that seeing you and Kate, you've... made me more open minded and... free. I felt constrained for the longest time but you two have shown me that I don't need to be. So, I have turned over a new leaf and I am going to enjoy this sweet boy without hesitation or worries."

He smiles, then stifles a yawn. She notices immediately and points to the stairs.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll stay with him."

"Thanks. I don't remember the last time we slept through the night."

"Well, enjoy it while you're here. We'll help out in any way possible."

He bids her good night, then returns to the guest room. Kate stirs slightly as he lays down next to her and notices the empty crib.

"Where's the baby?"

"Your mom has him."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." she smiles slightly and curls around his chest. "She likes you. She told me so."

"She told me so too."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"Did you ask her to?"

"No. She apologized to me but I didn't- I thought maybe she was just saying it. I'm glad she's taking that extra step."

"She loves you Kate. She was just doing what she thought was right."

"Yeah."

"Tell you one thing - your family has communication issues."

"You're the expert on that."

"Must be why I fit in so well." he runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead. "Now onto the important question. We are without a baby for the first time in four months. Are we going to sleep or have sex?"

"Sleep." she replies without hesitation. He opens his mouth to argue but then he realizes his exhaustion level.

"Good choice." 

"That's why you married me."


End file.
